Center Stage
by Stand Through The Pain
Summary: Alice is a famous singer and she meets Bella at one of her concerts. Read to find out what happens between Alice and Bella. AH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight sadly :( but I have the right to play with the characters a little bit (don't I?)

**This is my first fanfiction (and probably my last) but be gentle with the reviews. I don't mind being told that I suck but do it nicely. Okay take two. Tell me if you like it better. **

I just got home from work, I work at an Apple Bee's in Los Angles California. I got dragged down to sunny L.A. by my best friend Angela Webber. We used to live in a small town in Washington. Then she got a big job so she moved down here and I came with her, so did her boyfriend Ben. He's a really sweet guy. I was going to go into the kitchen when I got a phone call. I checked the I.D. and it was Angela.

"Hey Ange"

"Bella!" She squeals."You will never believe who's show I got hired to do."

"Who is it Ange?" I ask getting excited. Angela is one of the backstage crew members for many different kinds of things. She works with the lights and has done lights for some very famous people. Most of the time she does concerts. And if I like the person I usually get to tag along and meet the person after the show, but sometimes the person is really mean and they don't like meeting people in that case I'm not allowed to go.

"I have the privilege to work the lights for one of..." she trailed off. I was about to yell at her for making this suspenseful but then she shouted into the phone "Alice Brandon!"

"Oh my god Ange your lying. This is not funny. Please tell me your not lying." I said. I'm like in love with Alice Brandon. She's a singer and she dances too. To me she is the best singer alive I love her music. She lives in L.A. or so I hear she does. I don't know where of course because I don't want to look like a creep and show up at her house when she has no idea who I am.

"I am not lying to you Bella. I'm serious. I asked the director and he said that if you stay out of the way you can have a backstage pass and front row tickets when the show starts. Of course I have to work so I'll be backstage while the shows going."

"Angela I love you! You are the best friend a person could ask for." I felt like screaming to the whole world that I was about to go to an Alice Brandon concert. Front row! And backstage!

"I know Bella I love you too. But the shows on Friday. Bella today is Wednesday." she said slowly. Ange loves to make fun of me because I'm a brunette but I have so many blond moments.

"I know Angela. How stupid do you think I am? Don't answer that" I said with a chuckle.

"Okay Bella I got to get going but I'll be picking you up at 5:30 Friday morning. Be ready" Gosh that's early. Does she have to get up that early every time she had a show to do? I would die. I don't have to get up for my job until 8:00, of course I work at a lunch and dinner restaurant.

"Okay Bye Angela."

"See you later Oh Bella I forgot. The director said that Alice would meet us after the show. She said that she loves to meet fans and since I was going to be working for her she thought it was the least she could do." Angela said I could tell there was a smile on her lips.

"Oh my gosh. Angela could this get any better?" I said trying my hardest not to pass out. I will probably pass out meeting her I mean it's not every day that you meet your favorite singer.

"Not that I know of Bella. But don't forget 5:30," she said laughing.

"Okay bye Ange." I said. Once I closed my phone I went to get something to eat. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. And all I am going to be thinking about is going to that concert.

I went to the kitchen. My kitchen was small. It was all open so I could see right into my living room from it. The cabinets and draws were white wood. I had a black stove and a black refrigerator. The sink was small and it was metal.

I got out a pan and I turned on the stove and I got my Steak Ums out of the freezer and I made Steak Ums. After I finished making them I went to sit in the living room and eat and watch TV. It didn't take long to eat. I'm a cow and I was hungry. I laughed at that. I love making fun of myself.

I went to take my shower. Sometimes I feel lonely in here. I mean I have this apartment to myself and it's quiet unless I'm on the phone or watching TV. And I will not start talking to myself that's one of the first signs of craziness.

I think I need someone to live with. I laughed out loud at that thought. I was never really that big on dating people. I just always thought that if the right man came around then I would know and everything would turn out okay. Well I never met that right person. I dated in high school a little bit but nothing big. I knew I was never in love with that one person I dated. So I broke it off When I moved down here.

After my relaxing shower I plugged my phone in the charger and went to bed.

**So how did you like take two? Let me know. And I know it's still pretty short but I really don't know what else I can add to that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Except the plot but I bet if she asked for it I'd give it to her haha

**I would like to say thanks to the people that read my story :) I'm happy that people think I'm good at this stuff. Actually I would like to dedicate this chapter to my 7th grade English teacher. Without her I wouldn't be able to write this correctly. Alright here's take two of chapter two. I didn't really have that much to add in this one but I did my best.**

The next day at work dragged. I'm a waitress at one of the many Apple bee's in L.A. And we didn't have much to do today. No one was hungry for Apple Bee's I guess. I work second shift because I hate getting up in the morning so usually we are pretty busy with lunch and stuff. At least I got to brag to my co-workers though. Like Jessica. Jess is another waitress, and she is the only person I like that works here. Well the only person I talk to outside of work.

"Hey Jessica. You'll never guess where I'm going on Friday." I said with a smile. We were on our lunch break. We always ate lunch together since neither of us could stand anyone else that works here. We went out to Burger King for lunch. We usually eat at work but we get sick of their food easy. Jess was sitting across from me. She was a little shorter than me but not by much. She had dark brown hair and had a cute face with brown eyes.

"Where are you going Bella? Wait let me guess Angela got some really good gig?" She said. She knew that Angela works lights since Jessica is one of the people that I actually talk to outside of work she met Angela a few times. She came with me before too. Maybe I should ask if she wants to go see Alice Brandon?

"Yes. Angela got a very good gig. She's doing lights for Alice Brandon. And She said that I was allowed to tag along and go to the concert." I said still smiling and trying to keep in the screaming that wants to escape.

"Bella that is great! I didn't even know Alice was going to be in L.A." she said with a shocked expression.

"I didn't know until Ange called to tell me last night. The bad thing is I have to get up and 5:00 in the morning because I have to ride with Ange and she has to be there by 6:00. I guess that's what diehard fans do though." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah I don't think I would do it for Alice. But I know how diehard you are about her," she said laughing at me.

"The heart wants what the heart wants." I said. Jessica gave me a funny look and I realized that sounded really weird. "Sorry I didn't mean it like think I meant I can't help what I love. Okay that doesn't sound good either. You know what I mean." I said laughing. Jessica laughed too.

"Yeah I know Bella I just love to mess with you." she said still chuckling.

I stuck my tongue out at her and said "I think we should get back to work before Lauren gets angry."

"Yeah I would not like to see that... again." she said laughing I laughed too at the memories of us getting in trouble by our manager. Lauren was mean. She had nothing better to do but yell at us for screwing up all the time. Good thing I have a good memory or I would have been fired long ago.

After that work went pretty fast. Before I knew it I was home eating my dinner. One good thing that comes out of working at a restaurant is you get free food when they mess up orders. I was about to turn off the TV and go into my bedroom when I remembered I had to call my mom and tell her about the concert that I will be off to in just a few short, sleep filled hours.

I grabbed my phone and hit speed dial #2. It rang a few times and the Renee picked up. "Hello Sweetie. How have you been?"

"I have been great Mom. I really miss you. How have you and Phil been?" My mom lives in Jacksonville Florida with her husband Phil. Phil is not my dad. My mom and dad split up shortly after I was born. My mom left my dad in Forks Washington. Mom went to live in Phoenix where she met Phil. When I turned 17 I decided I would go live in Forks with my dad and let my mom spend time with Phil. That's where I met Angela and Ben.

"Oh I miss you too Bella and me and Phil are just great." She said so motherly.

"Mom guess what." I said getting down to the point.

"What Sweetheart?" she asked. Wow you really feel like a kid when your 22 years old and your mom still calls you Sweetie or Sweetheart . I giggled inwardly.

"You know how Angela works with lights for like concerts and stuff." I asked getting pretty excited. No matter how many times I say it I know that it will be just as exciting as the last.

"Yes..." she said implying me to go on.

"Well Angela is doing the lights for one of Alice Brandon's concerts and I get a backstage pass and a front row seat!" I really couldn't help it. I nearly screamed into the phone.

"That's great Bella I know how much you like her." she said happy for me.

"Yeah. But I have to get up at five tomorrow so I'll talk to you and tell you how the concert was goodnight mom I love you."

"Okay Sweetie I'll talk to you tomorrow have fun. I love you too."

With that I hung up and went into my bathroom. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas. Before I went to bed I put my phone on the charger.

**So chapter three will be revised shortly. For now enjoy chapter two and tell me what you think about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**I got great reviews thank you guys I love yas :) as I write this I'm blasting music! it's so fun! My mom's not home so I won't get into trouble (and yes I do live with my mom but people if u would read my profile I'm only 14) and I would like to dedicate this chapter to Grayson (my babe) she's having guy trouble I love u Grayson but enough babbling let's get to chapter 3 **

When my alarm clock went off at five I wanted to throw it out a window. I am really not a morning person. That's why I work second shift. I got up though and I'm proud of myself. I bet Alice Brandon is the only thing that I would wake up this early for. Okay that totally sounded stalker-ish. Now that I'm done grossing myself out I can go get ready.

What to wear? What to wear? I opened up my closet and stood there staring at all my options. I thought for half a second about a dress but then I mentally slapped myself because I'm going to a concert. Then I thought I'd be a dedicated fan and go with skinny jeans converse and an Alice Brandon tee shirt. Would it be weird to have a shirt of hers on when I met her? Well I am a fan so it shouldn't matter.

I went into the bathroom and changed. After I was in my clothes I did my makeup. I put on a little bit of eye shadow and mascara. Then I put on my eye liner. After that was done I checked myself in the mirror. After I came to the conclusion that I looked good I went back to my room to get my phone. I grabbed my iPod too. and I threw those into my purse and I waited for Angela to get here. Which should be soon because it's nearly six.

"Bella come on let's go." Angela said walking through my door.

"Oh sure don't knock or anything." I said jokingly. Angela was my best friend I didn't really care. We have been best friends since high school. And now that I think about it it's not that long ago. Only a few years but it feels like a lifetime. Too bad I was alone all this time. Angela has her boyfriend and I was always a third wheel. I never let it show but that always made me sad.

"Oh I'm sorry would you like me to go back out and knock," She said playing along with my joke.

"It's fine," I said giggling a little. "But we have to go. You don't want to be late for your job do you?"

"Right Bella. Let's go." she said as we started towards the door.

When we got outside I found that Angela had a cab waiting for us. It was only half hour drive to the arena. But with traffic you never know. Me and Angela chatted a little bit about today. Nothing really conversational. When we got there it was 5:50. Angela had ten minutes to show me where I was supposed to stay until the show started.

First she went to the director. "Do you think it would be possible for her to hang out in Alice's dressing room until the show started? She doesn't take up much room and Alice's dressing room is big isn't it?"

The director thought for a second. "Fine with me but go talk to the makeup artist he's the one that needs the room. And hurry because we'll need you soon."

"Thank you Mr. Newton." Angela said and pulled me along. As we rushed to Alice's dressing room. Wait Alice's! Oh my gosh I might be in Alice's dressing room! That's awesome! I'm loving Ange right now.

I started to laugh. Angela was looking at me funny.

"What's funny?"

"It just dawned on me now that I might be staying in Alice's dressing room. And I went to high school with a guy with the last name of Newton." I said laughing a little harder. Man I feel high. That's a good first impression. She'll think I'm a stoner. I need to get under control, and calm down.

"Yes I know you went to high school with a guy with the last name of Newton. It was Mike. We went to the same high school Bella," Ange said.

"Oh. Right I knew that. Ange how am I supposed to calm down?" I asked she's smart she should know this stuff.

"Bella take deep breaths and remember she's human too." she said.

"Okay thanks Ange I think that will help," I said with a smile. It works now but I don't know if it will stay like this. She's human she's human, I kept thinking to myself. She's just a talented, beautiful human. Did I just think a woman was beautiful? Well it's not in a gay way. Unless I'm just figuring something out.

"What are you thinking about?" Ange asked. She can read me like a book and in this case it isn't that great.

"Um I was just thinking about Alice and I was a little shocked at myself because I thought a women was beautiful," I said looking over at her.

"Bella don't worry about it. Every girl has someone they would go gay for. And if yours is Alice I don't blame you."

"Well then who is yours?" I asked with a laugh.

"Megan Fox," she said quickly. I laughed at how quickly she answered. "What she's hot. And rich."

"Well too bad I heard she got married," I said. "At least mine is single," I said sticking my tongue out like a little kid.

"She could have a boyfriend or a girlfriend," Ange made a good point.

"I bet I could still get her," I said jokingly.

We were finally at the dressing room. "Excuse me who is the makeup artist?" Angela asked she's so polite I wonder how anyone could ignore her.

"I am." a guy shouted. He had purple skinny pants on and a V-neck on. He was wearing low cut converse.

"I was wondering, would you mind if my friend here hangs out in the dressing room before the show. She has a backstage pass but I have nowhere to keep her till the show starts. I have to go work the lights." Angela asked.

"That's fine with me but she has to help me with Alice's makeup my assistant couldn't make the show today. And by the looks of her makeup she can apply it pretty well." he said impressed with my makeup. I don't know how. It's really easy I mean I have been doing it for years.

"I can do that," I said a little nervous. I was always pretty good at makeup and stuff. I wanted to go to college to become professional but then I decided that the chances are too slim so I settled for not going to college at all. "You'll just have to tell me what to do."

"Great" he said.

"Okay I'll see you Bella. I'll come find you before the show starts." Angela said.

"All right Ange thank you so much." I said with a smile. I swear she is the best friend a person could ask for.

"Anytime Bella." she said and then she gave me a hug and walked off.

"All right, Bella is it?" he asked and I nodded. "Come here and I'll show you what you will be working with." he led me to what looked like a salon but this one only had one chair and a huge mirror with lights bordering it.

"Here is the different kinds of mascara and eye shadow. This is for her foundation, and then once we have a foundation on we can put on her blush which is over here. And Alice demands only one kind of lip gloss which is Lipsmakers strawberry flavored. Don't ask me why I guess she just likes it. At least it looks nice." he said smiling. I couldn't help but smile too. I mean you never really seen a famous singer that could get any type of lip gloss they wanted and then choose one that you can buy at Wal-Mart. But then again you never really know what kind of lip gloss famous people wear.

"Any questions?" he asked.

"What colors are we going with? There's a lot of different colors here." I asked. Looking down at the makeup. It all looked like a makeup store. There were so many different colors and shades and many of the same thing. And they were all organized on little shelves.

"I'll tell you when she gets here. She's that one that decides because she picks the color that matches her mood. Ant other questions?"

"Just one more. When is she getting here?" I asked kind of nervous still.

"Anywhere between now and 7:00. The show starts at 5:00 tonight, but she likes to be ready to go. We probably won't be working on her right away."

"Okay. So what should I do until then?" I asked.

"Sit around and do pretty much nothing. There are some sodas and stuff in that fridge over there if you wanted some but other than that there's really not much to do until she arrives." He said with a bored look on his face.

"All right thanks." I said and I went over to the couch to sit down.

He didn't say anything but just sat down in one of the chairs they had set randomly around the room. I pulled out my iPod and put the buds in my ears. I made sure I kept my volume down. I checked the time and it was 6:30.

I was sitting on that couch and listening to my music for about 10 minutes when I heard someone talking and walking this way. I sat up quickly and turned off my iPod. She was here. Alice had finally arrived. Let's hope this goes smoothly. Was the thought that came to my mind right before she stepped in.

**I hope you people think my revising everything is worth it. I don't mind doing it as long as it's getting better. So you tell me is it better? Reviews are nice(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I really wish I didn't have to write this stupid thing every time I write a new chapter. But I don't want to get sued so I don't own anything Stephenie Meyer does.

**Okay so here's chapter four. I really hope you like it. I like this chapter. But that's me. Anyway enjoy :)**

Right before she stepped through that door I stood up. I really didn't know what to expect. I mean I knew what Alice looked like but I really didn't know what she was like in person. My palms were sweating and I worried about everything. Like what if I didn't know what to say? What if she doesn't like the way I do her makeup? Or worse what if she doesn't think I'm good enough to do her makeup for her?

I was pulled from my thoughts when she walked in. I don't even think words could describe this girl. She was wearing some kind of designer jeans and a dressier shirt. You could tell by looking at her that she liked to look good where ever she went. Of course she had her regular spiky hair due. Her face was beautiful. I knew this but up close and in person it was 100 time more beautiful than any picture ever taken of her. Then she said "Oh hello. Who's this?" She had on the cutest puzzled expression. Stupid, stupid, stupid I scolded myself. I did not just think of Alice, someone I didn't even know, as cute.

"Oh I'm Bella. I'm the friend of the light person." Smooth Bella the light person!I laughed nervously. "they said I could stay here until the show started. I hope you don't mind." I sounded so stupid. Play it cool Bella you only get one chance to make a first impression.

She smiled "No I don't mind at all. It's nice to see a new face around here." her smile widened.

I couldn't help but smile back. "It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Brandon." I said as I stuck out my hand.

She giggled and hugged me totally ignoring my hand. It was a warm hug. I had to bend down a bit because she was so short. I thought hugging her was going to be really awkward because I have only known her for about a minute but as it turned out her body seemed to fit nicely into mine. Maybe that's a sing... Okay Bella let's not get our hopes up. Plus who says she plays for that team? Who says _I _play for that team for that matter?

"We're going to be great friends Bella. I can just feel it." She whispered into my ear, in my mind it was in a seductive way but I could be reading it all the wrong way. Every cell in my body went crazy. I can't believe what Alice just said to me. And she whispered it in my ear none the less. I really need to calm down. She's human too. I said to myself remembering Angela's words. "And Ms. Brandon is my mother's name. Please call me Alice." She said smiling once again. Gosh she had a beautiful smile. And it was very contagious.

"Now Alice shall we start on your makeup." her makeup artist cut in. I never got his name did I? I tried to remember. I don't think I did. "Bella here is going to help me. She's here so we may as well put her to work."

She looked impressed. What she didn't know I could do makeup? "Wow Bella I didn't know you were an assistant makeup artist," she said in surprise. She looked adorable. There I go again. Really? Can't I have a normal mind? I mean I sounded like a creepy stalker guy that has no business in thinking about a younger (okay, so Alice wasn't younger than me but still. Not my point) girl that way. Isn't it crazy to be scolding yourself in your head? That's just like having a conversation with yourself right...

As I was babbling like a idiot I realized I never answered Alice but that's okay because before I could talk Mr. Purple Pants man (okay I really don't know where that came from but I don't know his name and I need to call him something) cut in "She's not. Carlos was unable to make it today. And she looks like she can apply makeup pretty well."

"Okay that's fine." Alice said. As she studied my makeup her eyes caught mine and I got lost in them. I could probably get lost in them for hours. They were very bright blue, and blue is my favorite color. They were very beautiful, as beautiful as eyes can be. So when did I become attracted to women? I asked myself. May it's just Alice? Or maybe it doesn't even count as an attraction because anyone would agree that Alice Brandon is in fact attractive.

"Yeah she is pretty good'" she said walking over to her chair to sit down. Her chair was in front of a huge mirror that was against one of the walls. The mirror was bordered with lots of lights. I also had a counter in front of it that was filled with all kinds of hair and makeup products. There were so many products they could start their own beauty store.

I fallowed Mr. Purple Pants over to the counter where he showed me the makeup. "Okay we'll start with her foundation. But you'll need to wash her face with some cleansing wipes." He said pointing to a small box that had an Olay label on it. I used the same ones on my face in the morning. They are also good for taking off makeup which comes in handy when you're out late because it's easier than washing your face.

"Are you saying my face is dirty?" Alice asked jokingly as she giggled. I giggled too, I couldn't help it. She was so intoxicating it's hard not to be happy when she's in the room. I wondered briefly whether it was just an effect she had on me or if it was with everyone she's in the same room with. I glanced over at Mr. Purple Pants, he didn't look overly excited like I felt.

I shook that thought off and grabbed a wipe and brought to Alice's face. Her eyes caught mine again, but it didn't go as deep this time, because it wasn't as long. Her eyes just paused for a second before she closed them and let me work on cleaning her face. After I was done thoroughly wiping her face which wasn't dirty like at all, I did mention she looked like the type that liked to look good where ever she went. After I threw out the little wipe I looked at Mr. Purple Pants.

"Now I want you to put on the foundation and the I'll do her eyes and blush and I'll let you do her lips." He said with a smile. Then I thought I heard him mumble "I never liked doing lips anyway"

As I started Rubbing in her foundation it suddenly accrued to me that I would be putting on her lip gloss, which is dangerously close to her face. Keep calm. She's human too. A very talented, beautiful human. Okay again? You know what, I'm not even going to scold this time because it won't help. Gosh I think a lot in my head. After I finished her I stepped aside and went to the sink to wash my hands. Washing my hands didn't take long, but Mr. Purple Pants was very slow. He took his time and made the blush look perfect. Even though it didn't take much to make someone like Alice look perfect, she did pretty good on her own. Me on the other hand, it would take hours to make me look great. Trust me I have done it a few times.

"What color do you want for your eye shadow?" He asked.

"I'm feeling blue today. Like a very calming type of blue." Alice said making a very cute gesture with her hands. Again with the thoughts? I asked my inner self.

He didn't say anything just went on with the eye shadow, putting it on lightly and with care. After that Alice said black eyeliner, which personally I don't know why anyone would want a different color.

He put the mascara on after that, and made sure there were no clumps.

"Bella can you hand me that lip gloss?" Alice asked pointing, with a very mischievous, cute smile on her face. Okay I get the feeling that she's up to something, but I obeyed without question.

"Sure." I said. And I handed it to her

"Now bring your face over here" She said. I did what she said without even thinking.

She opened the lip gloss and put it on my lips slowly. The whole time I was staring into her eyes and for the second time I got lost in them. I wanted to look away and stop mysekf before I looked like a freak but I couldn't help it. Her eyes were so captivating I didn't think I had it in me to look away.

When she was finished she said "There now you have on the official lip gloss of Alice Brandon," She giggled after that.

I giggled too. I couldn't help myself. It was so easy to get lost in time with her.

"Can I see that for a second?" I asked pointing to the lip gloss. She didn't say she just handed it to me. I put it on her. As I put it on her I got lost in the fullness of her lips. She closed her eyes. I think she's really enjoying this. she opened her eyes when I was done and I said. "There now we officially put on each other's lip gloss." I lingered by her lips for a second and stared into her eyes. I can't begin to explain how I feel right now. I know it's her behind all these happy feelings. Why do I feel like this? Why does she make me want to scream? I shouldn't feel like this because I just met her and I don't know anything about her. I have to get a grip on reality, which includes me being a huge fan of Alice Brandon but not knowing a thing about the real her. Maybe if she is right about us being friends then I can get to know her. But for some reason the desire to know her was very strong. As I was thinking about this I suddenly wanted to ask her a million questions about herself and listen to her answers. For now I should push these thoughts and feelings aside and out of my mind. And that's what I did.

When I was finished so looked at Mr. Purple Pants, who was settled into the same chair he sat in before, and asked "How long till I have to get dressed?"

Mr. Purple Pants looked at his watch. "Well it's only seven so a lot of hours. But I would go check with the director."

"Alright. Thanks James" she said getting off the chair. So that's Mr. Purple Pants' name. "Bella would you like to come on a joy ride in my Porsche?" she asked. Why in the world would I say no?

**Okay don't kill me please. Life really sucks. My mom told me we might be moving and my reaction was to start balling. Not the greatest reaction ever but I don't want to move and leave my school and my friends. Anyway tell me what you think about this chapter :).**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. As much as I pretend I do I don't :)

**Here's chapter five. I hope you like it. I do. Haha :)**

_"Bella would you like to come on a joy ride in my Porsche?"__Why in the world would I say no?_

"You aren't going to like take me somewhere and just like leave me there are you?" I asked half joking half serious. I didn't know Alice like at all. I mean sure it would be a perfect time to fill my desire and get to know her, but my mom always told me not to take rides from strangers. And I was completely aware that anyone could be a weird creeper but if you think about the chances of Alice Brandon being one. . . The chances are high that she isn't and I will be safe and sound when we get back.

"No silly. I was going to take you on some of the back roads that I drive all the time, so we can avoid the traffic. Why would I take you somewhere and leave you there? You don't think that low of me do you?" She looked kind of hurt which I did not like at all. God I'm an idiot. Why on earth did I always seem to say the wrong thing? And why do I feel so bad about it? I mean I barely know her. Now if it were Angela maybe I would understand, but I knew her like the back of my hand. And she knew me just as well.

"No. No I don't. But I don't really know you and my mom always told me not to take rides from strangers," I said with a smirk. Nice recovery Bella. Real smooth. And I'm not even being sarcastic which I usually am.

Oh shut up! So I screw up a lot and act a little dumb sometimes. . . okay a lot, but that doesn't mean you have to point it out. Alice started talking as I was arguing with myself.

"I promise I won't hurt you in any way." I heard double meaning in her words. I never thought you could actually hear that but I did and it gave me butterflies."Plus the reason I want you to come with me is because I want to get to know you. " She said in a small voice, like she was scared of what would happen after she said it. Why should she worry? I felt like I needed to know her, and I defiantly wanted to. But I guess she didn't know this, unless she could read my mind. Which is totally impossible.

"Sure" I said smiling. "But it would be nice if I could tell Angela first," I said. I can only imagine the worry and anger she would posses if I just left. Mostly worry, but still, I don't want to worry her. She gets really angry but her intent is good. She's my best friend, practically sister, and she cares about me.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me along to find the director. The back stage area was just as you would expect. There were huge curtains that lead to the stage. There was all kinds of equipment, and there were workers scrambling around getting things in order and ready for the show. It didn't take long to find Mr. Newton. The back stage area is only so big.

"Mr. Newton," Alice said sweetly, tilting her head slightly and looking at him.

"Oh look it's the star of the show herself." He said, and he smiled. "And Bella. It's nice to see you to getting along swimmingly." His smile widened at this.

"It is isn't," Alice said with a smile and a small giggle. "But can I take Bella on a little ride in my car. We have lots of time and there's nothing to do around here."

"Sure as long as your back in time and you go unharmed." The way he talked was different, almost old timey. I kind of liked it. It matched the way he looked, professional, charming, and a true gentleman.

"No problem Mr. Newton. Have you seen Bella's friend Angela?" She asked. Thank you Alice! I really didn't want to leave without letting Angela know. There would be hell to pay if I didn't.

"Yeah check out on the stage"

"Thank you" Alice called back as she grabbed my hand and towed me along to the stage.

There was Angela, she was looking at some of the lights at the very edge of the stage. You know the ones that you can't see from in the crowd but they're there and they point up at the singer or band or whatever?

This place was breathtaking. It was huge. Well not as big as I expected but still. It was shaped like a dome. And front row was just inches away from the stage. I'm proud to say that my best friend got my those tickets. "Angela." I called. Alice let go of my hand and I immediately missed her touch. It was weird the way I felt around her but I couldn't help it. Holding her hand put butterflies in my stomach. When she let go they went away.

She turned back and smiled once she saw me but when her eyes rested on Alice she looked shocked. I understood why. She knew I would be seeing Alice before the show because I was in her dressing room But she didn't know I would be with her right now. And I'm not really sure whether she saw me holding Alice's hand or not.

"Bella. And Ms. Brandon" She said. Walking over and extending her hand toward Alice."I'm Angela it's nice to meet you." If I knew Ange, which I do, she was nervous. I didn't blame her I was pretty damn nervous myself.

Alice shook her hand. Hmm she didn't hug Angels like she hugged me. What was with that? Then she said "It's nice to meet you too Angela, but please call me Alice. What's with you people and being so formal," She giggled. A little awkwardly. But her giggle sounds like bells to my ears. It was so cute and heartwarming.

"Well Angela I'm going with Alice for a ride in her Porsche, and I just came to tell you where I would be."

Angela threw me a look. It was the look I always got when she didn't like what I was up to. I didn't get that look a lot, because Angela was usually with me everywhere I went. The few times I did see that look it didn't turn out very well. Like when I got drunk a few times. Hangovers suck. Luckily every time I had a hangover Ange was there to help me.

Alice caught the look. Well I guess she now knows that Angela acts like my mother. She always has acted like that but only because she cares and is smart enough not to get me into too much trouble. See she's good for me. And if she does let me do dumb stuff she never does it with me. I think she got drunk with me twice. And it takes a lot of talking and convincing for her. "Don't worry Angela I'll keep Bella safe for you." She said with a smile.

"Alright. It was nice meeting you Alice I hope to see you again." She said smiling at Alice. I could tell that she still didn't like the idea. But she would deal with it. I could also tell she was still nervous around Alice. When Alice wasn't looking I mouthed "She's only human". I smirked. "Oh shut up," Angela mouthed back.

"I hope so too," Alice said oblivious. I could feel double meaning in Alice's words, and that thought made my insides twist. Again? Why do I feel this way about her? I asked myself. I didn't get an answer. Mentally shaking my head I thought about how much this didn't make sense and how fast it was going. I never felt this way about anyone, especially a woman. I mean I'm not a homophobe, but I never thought of myself as bi or gay.

"Bye Ange." I said waving as Alice started dragging me along.

"See you later Bella" she said waving back. Yep defiantly not happy about me going, I could see it in her eyes. Silly parental Angela, I trust Alice so you should too.

After we left the stage we fallowed a little hallway that led out into a huge parking lot. There were a lot of cars but Alice had no trouble finding her car because she was park right next to the door. When I saw her car I just stopped. My mouth popped. It had to be the most amazing car I have ever seen. I recognized the type immediately, it was a Porsche. And I would have known even if she didn't say it. I'm pretty sure it was a 911 turbo but I wasn't great with cars and I could only tell you if I saw the back.

"What haven't you seen a Porsche before?" Alice asked. She was amused by my reaction.

"Not up close," I said still amazed.

"Well get in. then you'll really be up close." She said walking to the driver's side.

Silently I walked over to the passenger's side. When I got in I noticed Alice still had a big smile on her face. Then I noticed that the interior is black leather.

"Do you only drive a Porsche because you were in one of their commercials?" I asked remembering the first time I saw that commercial. I went nuts like a crazed fan would do.

"Well sort of. I mean they gave me discounts and stuff, but I also really love their cars. They're fast and that's what I love the most," She said smiling and petting the dash as she pulled out. "She's my little baby," She giggled which made me giggle like a little school girl. Wow I'm pathetic but I can't help it.

"I bet she is fast. My ex boyfriend had a motorcycle. I was fast and I loved the wind blowing when I rode it. That's why I like Jeep Wranglers and any convertible too," I said. Ugh. I don't really want to think about my ex Jake.

"I love that too. I have my own bike at home, but I can only ride it every once in a while, because my mom yells at me," she said with a laugh.

I laughed too. And then fell silent. I was never really a conversational person, only with Ange and she's my best friend so that makes sense right?

Alice was driving down the road. She was going pretty fast. It was silent and I was about to break the silence when she said "I said I was going to get to know you personally. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She glanced over at me wearing a smile.

"No I'm an only child. I guess my mom and dad thought one was enough of a handful" I said smiling. "What about you?" I asked.

"Yeah I have two step brothers and a step sister in law who is pretty much a real sister," she said looking at the road, by what I could see of her face she had on a really loving expression. That was totally a trun on. Okay creeper control your hormones a bit. I thought to myself.

"Step brothers?" I questioned. I never would have guessed that Alice Brandon's family isn't all blood related. But I'm just a fan so all I know is what's in magazines about I don't believe most of that crap at all.

"Yeah. I love them like they were my real brothers. But my dad left my mom and me when I was eight. And when I was ten she found Carlisle. Ever since then Carlisle has been a very good father figure for me," she said with a sad smile. I could tell that she does love her family but she's upset about her real father. She shouldn't be upset I mean my parents aren't together anymore. Plus that man has to be crazy. I wonder why he would leave a perfect daughter and probably equally perfect wife.

"It's alright Alice," I said trying to soothe her but not knowing what to say.

"His name was Roger," She said out of nowhere. "He was famous for singing just like me. You probably don't remember him though. He was before our time. I don't remember much about him, but I do know that him and my mom used to fight all the time. They were young when they married, and I think they only did because my mom was pregnant with me. That's why he left, and practically disappeared. I haven't heard anything from him or about him since the day he left. I miss him sometimes, but I'm also glad that he's gone because my mom was never happy with him, and Carlisle makes her happy and he's such a wonderful father I wouldn't ask for anyone else to have taken my father's place. He's such a great husband too. I don't know why his first wife left him, but I'm glad she did because I believe that him and m mom were meant to be together." I could hear the tiny bit of sadness in her voice. And it saddened me. I don't really know why, but I felt like if she was sad I couldn't be happy.

I had no idea she went through this type of thing. It sounds kind of like my story only I know both of my parents and neither of the disappeared.

"So what about your family?" she asked smiling again.

"My mom and dad got a divorce when I was little. My dad lives in a tiny town in Washington called Forks. My mom lived there with him until she got sick of the town and realized she didn't love my dad anymore. So she left him and that town and took me with her. I grew up in Phoenix Arizona where my mom met this guy named Phil. They got married. Phil's was minor league baseball player so he traveled a lot and my mom stayed home with me, but I knew it made her unhappy so I moved to Forks with my dad. After I graduated Angela convinced me to move down here to L.A. with her. It really didn't take much convincing. Who wouldn't want to live in L.A.? And here I am now" I said giggling a little. "I know my life is pretty boring." Alice just smiled at me.

"If you don't mind me asking how's your love life been going?" She smiled at me and I blushed.

"I wouldn't really call it a love life. The only boyfriend I had was in high school and I never even loved him," I blushed deeper at my pathetic love life.

"What was his name?" she asked sounding interested.

"His name was Jacob. He was one of my best friends for a while but then he told me he liked me as more than a friend and asked me out. We dated for a while and... oh you probably don't want to hear it it's pretty boring" I said. Indeed it was boring. It was just the typical little high school crush story. Although Jake was a little violent sometimes. He wasn't that bad though.

"No I want to hear it. Bella I'll tell you about my one serious boyfriend." She smiled at me like she actually cared. That made my insides squeeze and gave me butterflies.

"Well I broke up with him. and he like hated me after that. So I started to hang out more with Angela and her boyfriend Ben. He got really jealous and thought that Angela's boyfriend was out to get me" I laughed at the memory. "As you can see he wasn't that bright. But he caused fights and stuff with Ben. But then I stepped in and told him to fuck off. Opps sorry about my language." I said with a blush. I never really curse a lot but Jake pisses me off to no end. Still. "But he stopped after that. He tried to say he was sorry and that he was just trying to protect me. But you know guys they'll say anything to get in your pants. And I still think that's what he wanted but I ignored him. So that's my dating history kind of sad isn't it?" I said laughing at myself. It was sad being 22 and only having one boyfriend before. I said I wasn't very conversational didn't I? Well that kind of screwed up my chances of actually meeting and connecting someone. Which makes this whole thing with Alice unusual for me. I just feel like I can talk to her. It's weird but that's how I feel.

**Alright there's chapter 5. And for the record my own dad's name is Roger. Haha. It's a lame name I know but I didn't have a better one. I hope you like it :) Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did because then I'd be rich! YAY! and you would get to see my own version of Twilight. Which would defiantly involve some Alice and Bella ;).

**Thank you all who review! Or even the people that take time to read my story. You guys are just the best I love you all. Haha. Alright people I'll write as I blast music. Music, how I love you. Too bad I can't marry you. You have a beautiful voice and always say the right things but you never decide whether you want to be a girl or a guy. Haha wow I'm lame and fat I'm eating Mcdonalds(: Haha. Anyway I know it's kind of late. And I'm sorry but my friend is um, to put it simply a bitch so I had to take matters into my own hands. And let's just say I am now short a friend. Oh well shit happens. Anyway here's chapter six I hope you all love it :).**

_So that's my dating history kind of sad isn't it?" I said laughing at myself._

"He seems kind of violent if you ask me." She commented. I laughed. He was defiantly violent and short tempered. But I ignored that because I always wanted a place to fit in, and with Jake I had that place. Plus people didn't think of me as such a weird loner person. I'm surprised even Ange wanted to be my friend. But I was not about to tell Alice freaking Brandon this.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, but with me he was sweet. Every once in a while though I would get him mad and he would get very very angry. He even tried to hit me a couple times, but we were always around his friends so they would hold him back. I guess that's the main reason I broke up with him." I said feeling weird because I just sheared this with a person I barely knew. I didn't even really tell Angela about this. I was scared of what she would do I mean I didn't want her to call the cops on Jake or get really protective and angry and beat up Jake herself. That would get herself hurt too. But I bet she would be a hard match. I never saw her bad side but I know it's there. And we used to go to the gym together so I know she was pretty built. So that's a funny picture. And Angela would do it for me.

"It's okay Bella as long as he didn't hurt you. He didn't hurt you ever did he?" She asked. I'm pretty sure I saw anger flash through her eyes. Why would it matter to her whether he hurt me or not? She didn't even know me, why should she care? Yet as weird or wrong it was it made my insides flutter.

"No he never hurt me physically. I was kind of hurt emotionally though. I was always scared that I would make him mad and I had to live with that fear until I broke up with him. You have no idea how much it scared me to break up with him." I said remembering the fear very well. It was scary. I swear I was going to wet myself. But I was smart and did it around people, that way if he did snap I would have people to stop him. It was easier than I thought it would be, but he still fought for me a little.

"Actually I do have an idea. I told you I would tell you about my boyfriend and well I kind of have a story like yours." She said glancing at me. It made me angry that someone as sweet as Alice went through this kind of thing. I mean I did too but I deserved it in a way. I was stupid to ever think that I liked him, and it went on for a while because of my stupidity. Even though I knew to an extent that my thoughts and feelings for this girl were wrong and that I was going way too fast for my own good. I still couldn't stand the thought of her dating some low life douche bag that was mean to her. And I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and always know that she is safe. Too bad I couldn't because I don't know if she likes me that way. And I wouldn't want to creep her out so I will keep my feelings to myself for a while.

"His name was Jasper. In high school I thought he was the best guy ever. I thought we were meant to be together and that we were going to get married and have lots of kids. I was an idiot. I had a crush on him since 9th grade. In 10th grade I was so happy when he asked me to a school dance. I went and got a dress and got all pretty for it." She looked over at me with a sad look on her face. This sight made me sad. And I vowed to myself that I would never cause her too look like that. We made eye contact I saw tears glittering in the light. After a long moment of just looking into my eyes she looked back at the road and continued talking.

"After that he continued to ask me out and we were boyfriend and girlfriend. It was going good for about a month. He invited me to his house. I didn't think anything of it, so I just put on a good outfit and went over to his house. I was nervous though I didn't really know what to expect, and I knew if he asked me for sex I would have to say no. I didn't want any of that yet, and I wanted my first time to be outside of high school. I was pretty sure I was in love with him though. I didn't think there would ever be anything I wanted more than him. I was wrong. Really wrong. And utterly stupid and blind. He told me her loved me. But he didn't. I wish I actually paid attention to Taylor Swift's song Fifteen.

"Anyway I went to his house and I found out that his parents weren't home. But he cooked me dinner and then lead me to his room where he said we would be watching a movie. I didn't want to go up there but I didn't want to say no so I kept my mouth shut and walked. He sat me on his bed and went to put some movie in that I'm sure now he didn't even see what movie it was. He walked over and sat next to me. He grabbed my hand which wasn't really unusual because we always held hands in school. I could feel him looking at me and I knew what was coming. He leaned over to kiss me. I went to pull away like we usually do but he just leaned closer. I didn't fight this because I was lost in the kiss. I could smell him all around me, But next thing I know he has me pinned to the bed. I didn't want it!" she practically sobbed after a short moment of silence. "But he forced me into it, and I was too stupid and lost and I couldn't stop him." This time when she looked over at me there tears streaming down her face. Without thinking I reached over and wiped away most of the tears with my thumb. We got lost in each other's eyes, and after taking a few deep breaths she continued.

"I'm sure you could put together the pieces. That night I went home. I told my mom. I had to I can't keep anything from my mom. She can read me like a book. She didn't say anything really. I guess she saw it coming. She asked me if I used protection and I thought back. I couldn't remember. That's when she yelled at me. By this time everyone in the house knew what I did." Her voice sounds raspy and like it's going to crack at any second. It made me sad to hear her like this. And again I vowed that I would never be the cause of her voice sounding like this. I would only be there to hold her and tell her things with be fine.

"Carlisle came down stairs to quite down my mother. I felt so ashamed. I ran to my room and stayed there the rest of the night. The next day I went to school and something about Jasper had changed I could feel it. I brushed it off though I just thought that's how it was after the first time with your boyfriend.

"When I got home my mom made do one of those pregnancy tests. I was pregnant. I had to tell Jasper and I knew that, so the next time we were alone I told him. He didn't react every well . He blamed me and he abused me because of it. Without telling anyone I got an abortion. I was too young to take care of a baby and I knew Jasper didn't want anything to do with a kid. I felt bad though. I know abortion is bad and it kills someone innocent. But I was too young and desperate to care. Sometimes I'm really upset with myself for that." I could hear the sincerity in her voice. And I think she might be a little angry with herself. "After that everything got worse. like a thousand times worse. He would beat me. I covered the bruises, and I knew I shouldn't let myself get alone with him but I was scared of what he would do if I said no. He would also sexually abuse me and he would keep me from seeing my friends. I was too afraid to end it because I didn't know what he was capable of. I was afraid for my life. I thought he would kill me if I said anything to anyone about it.

"Finally it got to the point that I never wanted to leave the house. Of course my mom knew something was up. I couldn't lie to her it's impossible. I told her what happened and I prayed that my mom could do something about it, and I hoped she didn't tell anyone that I was the one who told her.

"She told the rest of the family at a family meeting. Emmett being the big tough guy that he is said that we should invite him over and let him kick his ass." She giggled a little. And her tears were gone. That made me happier. "You got to love Emmett. He can lighten the mood. Anyway Carlisle called the cops and the arrested him. We went to court and we won. So now he's in jail. I think he's getting out soon. I scared that he'll come after me. We have a restraining order against him but if he really wanted too I doubt that would stop him. " She looked over at me with a worried look in her eyes. I also saw a flash of fear in her eyes. But I knew she was trying not to show it.

"Don't worry Alice. I'm sure Emmett and the rest of your family won't let him touch you. I won't either. I mean you said we would be great friends. What kind of friend would let something like that happen to you again? Anyway don't you have a body guard?" I asked soaking in her story. Wow she always seems so happy. You would think after that something would have changed. But not with Alice. And I liked that about her. She didn't let it run her life. And now that I think about all of her songs are about happy things. Like looking for love and her family. She really loved her family.

"Not really. My mom said I should have one but I'm with my family most of the time and anyone that would try to hurt me would be afraid of Emmett." She giggled. I could tell she really liked Emmett. He was probably her closest brother. I didn't blame her the way she talks about him he seems like a good dude.

"Oh so he's a big guy?" I asked looking over at her, amused. All I could picture was little Alice standing next to some dude with ridiculously huge muscles.

"Yeah. But I think it's funny because if you get to know him he's the biggest softie ever." She giggled some more. "Like when he does get into a fight I can't help but laugh. I don't know how anyone could be scared of him. Although I do have to say he could be scary when he needs to be. I have never seen it up close though." She was still giggling. I loved the sound of her giggle. It's such a happy sound and it gave me butterflies. Gosh a lot of stuff that she does gives me butterflies. I smiled at this thought.

"He seems like a good guy to me." I said. And he did. A nice guy that could take care of his family if he needed to. That would be the type of guy I would want to date. I think my heart had other plans though.

"He is. He's very protective though. Whenever I bring someone home to meet my family he'll throw 100 questions at them. I guess that's how big brothers are supposed to be though." She said looking over at me and smiling. "Consider yourself warned, he will ask you about a lot of stuff when you meet them." She was planning on me meeting her family? That thought made my head spin.

"Yeah I couldn't tell you though. My dad knew everyone in the town that I lived in." I said. "Plus the only people I brought home were Jake and Ange. And Jacob's dad and my dad were best friends and they gossip more than old ladies at a hair solon," I giggled. I never giggle. What is this girl doing to me? I couldn't answer that but I liked whatever it was.

"I'm guessing it's a small town," she said looking at the road but I had a good feeling that she still had a smile on her face. And that put a smile on my face.

"Yes. And no one ever moves in or away so my dad hung out with all my friends dads as a kid. Everyone knew everyone in that town. That's part of the reason me and Angela got out of there. That and Angela was offered a good job here. I just came along because I didn't want to be stuck in Forks without Angela." If I would have stayed in that town without Angela I would have died a lonely woman with thirty cats. I wouldn't have had anyone. It's kind of sad. But that's me. I need Angela and Angela needs me.

"Yeah I know how that is. We lived in a small town too, and Carlisle is a doctor so he knew everyone. But when I got my record deal I had to leave all of my friends. But my family moved to L.A. with me. My siblings come on tour with me most of the time, so I'm with my family most of the time. I miss my mom a lot though," She had a sad expression on her face. She did miss her mom. I don't blame her I miss my mom a lot too. "But the show tonight isn't really with a tour. It's actually for a charity. So I'll probably be going home sometime soon."

"I didn't know that what kind of charity is it for?" I asked. Now I like Alice even more. Not many other famous people would do concerts for a charity. Unless they were building an image, but I could tell Alice was sincere and cared a lot about other people.

"The ASPCA and the Haiti Relief Fund. I always loved animals and Haiti could use as much money as they can get." She said smiling proudly. See she is sincere. I knew there was something about her. And I don't think she can be anymore perfect than she is.

"That's good I always wanted a dog but My mom wouldn't let me get one, and my dad said we didn't have enough land for a dog. I just think he didn't want one." I said pouting. "And now even as a grown women I can't get one because my apartment complex doesn't allow it."

"Really? That sucks. My mom always had at least one around the house for us to play with. She always liked smaller to medium dogs which I liked. But all the guys in the house wanted a big dog. So right now we have a Basset hound named Buster and a Great Dane Ninja. They get along great but the size is very different. I picked out the Basset hound. He's my other baby. He's very lazy, but he loves me he fallows me everywhere. And he loves attention. You'll never guess who picked out the Great Dane." She said smiling.

"Awe I bet he's just adorable." Just like you I added mentally. And let me take a wild guess it was Emmett." I said He seemed like the type to want a really big dog. Even though I didn't know him well. But big dude big dog. Makes sense right?

"Yes he is. And it was Emmett" She said giggling. "He probably would have cried if we didn't get him." She laughed again. "I'm not even kidding."

I laughed. "You did say he was a softie." I said surprised. What kind of grown man cries? I guess a very emotional grown man. And there we go. Perfect guy. Emotional, strong, and nice. Too bad I don't think he's single. Or I would be all over him. Well I'm already all over his sister. And she's even more perfect than him. So I still think my heart has other plans.

"Yeah. He almost cried at his wedding. And Rosalie his wife didn't even cry." She laughed some more. Yep not single. Am I right or what? A man that sounds that good wouldn't be single for a week. I'm still surprised no one snatched up Alice.

I laughed a little too. It was kind of weird to think about how nervous I was before about meeting my all time favorite musician. But I have been talking with her like I have known her for years. And we're laughing and giggling. "You just love to make fun of him don't you?"

"Yeah. He's pretty funny when you make fun of him. But he also likes to make fun of everyone else." She said pouting. Awe someone makes fun of Alice at home. Well Alice you make fun of him I'm sure he will make fun of you.

"I can see why." I said referring to the fact that everyone probably makes fun of him. I would make fun of everyone else too if they were making fun of me. That or I would go pout in the corner like a child.

"Yeah. But we should probably head back. We don't want to be late for the show do we?" I totally forgot about her show and the time. Good thing she remembered.

"I guess you're right. But I don't want to leave." I said before I could think about what I was saying. Smooth Bella very smooth.

She chuckled. "Well you'll get to see me after the show. And you can meet my family because they will be there today."

"You really think it's a good idea for me to meet your family. I mean we met just hours ago." I said nervous and happy all at the same time. What if I do meet them and they don't like me? I mean they have to like me if I want to e friends (or even more than friends) with Alice.

"Yes I think it's a good idea. We're going to be great friends. I can feel it can't you?" She asked. Tilting her head to the side a little bit looking very cute.

"I guess your right because I felt something for a while now." I said with a slight blush. I really just admitted that? And again smooth Bella smooth. Sorry I wasn't thinking, I said to my inner self. Well maybe you should do more thinking and less talking. Oh shut up you have no room to talk.

She didn't say anything she just smiled knowingly. After a few moments of silence I noticed how fast we were going. "Alice do you always drive this fast or are you showing off?" I asked smiling and blushing. Ha! Showing off for me? There's no need for that I've seen enough and liked every bit of it.

"A little bit of both. Why does it bother you? I could slow down." She said quickly. Alice is nervous? I never thought I would see the day I made Alice Brandon nervous. Of course I never thought I'd see the day I would actually meet Alice Brandon so I guess some dreams do come true.

"No it's fine as long as we don't end up wrapped around a tree." And I was totally fine with going fast. In fact I loved fast. It always gave me a rush. But how would Alice perform if we got wrapped around a tree? That would be tragic for every Alice Brandon fan out there.

"I never crashed before. And I never got a ticket." She smiled at me. "And I don't plan on changing that." She giggled a little. And the giggle did funny things to my insides.

"I bet I know why." I said also giggling. You can't help it around her. Like to not be happy when Alice is around giggling is like Oreos without milk. It doesn't work people. I mean sure Oreos are great. But with milk there fabulous. I mean hello they are milks favorite cookie.

"Why?" she asked. She looked kind of insulted which made me feel a bit sad but I don't blame her.

"Well for starters your famous. And I bet even if you did get pulled over you could charm the cop into not giving you a ticket, because you seem to have that kind of effect on people." I said smiling at her just so she knows that I'm only kidding. And I hope that effect only works on me.

"You have a good point. But I never got pulled over" She said sticking her tongue out to make her point. Oh so mature. I laughed eternally.

"Well then maybe your just lucky but if you did I don't think they would give you a ticket anyway." I smiled at her.

"Yeah I guess your right" She said giggling.

Amazingly we were back at the arena. Time flies when you're talking to Alice and not really paying any attention to the fact that we have a limit on time.

"Okay I have to get ready soon but I'm going to call my mom and see if they can get here in a few minutes." She said pulling out her cell phone. After a few moments she said "Hi Mommy I miss you too. But Mom do you think you could get here early?" she asked into the phone. "Oh you are? That's great. I'll be right in And I have someone." She squealed then listened. "Yes Mom I know... okay bye," she said and stuffed her phone back into her pocket. "They're already here. They were waiting for me" she said and hopped out of the car.

I fallowed her but I was still nervous. "Wait Alice." I said nervously.

"Yes?" She turned around to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What if they don't like me? or what if I say something stupid? or what if..."

"Bella" She cut me off. "Calm down. They will love you. I can feel it. Just be yourself like you were with me and I'm sure everything will be fine." she said reassuringly.

I still wasn't sure. Alice's words helped but they didn't clear out all of my doubt. Without a word I walked in with Alice. Alice led the way right to her dressing room. We walked in and there was her family scattered around the room doing things of their own. I found the one I assumed was Emmett right away, and he was a big dude. And he was sitting on the couch next to a beautiful blond who by the way they were holding hands I could tell was his wife. And I recalled her name is Rosalie.

Then there was a handsome young man who was probably her other brother. He was skinner than Emmett but he still looked like her could put up a good fight if need be. And lastly there was an older but still young looking couple standing in the middle talking and looking into each others' eyes like there was no one else in the room. This I assumed was Alice's mom and step dad.

When Alice saw her mom her eyes lit up. "Mommy" She squeaked. She was so cute. She acted like such a child. She ran to a women with her arms wide open. "Alice baby it's so nice to see you"

"Mom I would like you to meet the someone I told you about on the phone," She said when she pulled away from the hug.

"Mom, everyone. This is Bella" she said gesturing towards me.

"Hi everyone," I said softly blushing and trying not to make eye contact. I was fighting the urge to run from the room and hide. I really hated when everyone's attention was on me.

"Hello Bella. I'm Esme Alice's mother" She said and just like Alice she pulled me into a hug. Esme was very pretty. I guess that's where Alice got her looks. She looked very young. And she looked a lot like Alice only with longer hair and a more older look to her. "That's Carlisle Alice's step father and my husband" She said pointing to a tall handsome blond man who looked young for his age. His hair was combed back and he looked like he just came out of a magazine for the top ten bachelors. Of course he wasn't a bachelor but he still probably had all the women drooling.

"Hello Bella," He said and held out his hand." It's nice to meet you."

I shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too."

"This is Edward Alice's step brother." Esme said. This guy had the most awesome hair color. It was a bronze color and it stood up on his head in long spikes. He had great hair but his wasn't as great as Alice's.

"Hello there" he said. He had a very dreamy voice, there was no other way to describe it. It was a voice that girls would kill to hear every day. I wasn't really phased though in my days of observing I learned that guys always want something more than what you want to give. Plus to me he looked gay but I'm not one to judge and I'm not a very good reader of people. He looked a lot like Alice even though they weren't blood related. Although his eyes were very vibrant green.

"Hello." I said as we shook hands. He was looking at me weirdly like he knew something that was about me that I didn't even know myself. I brushed off that thought and decided he was just creepy.

"That's Emmett. Alice's other step brother." Esme said pointing to the big dude. I knew that was Emmett.

"And her favorite," he said smiling and walking over to me dragging along his wife with him.

"Don't be so full of yourself Emmett." Edward said with a laugh.

"Well it's true. Hello I'm Emmett." He said offering his hand.

"Hello Emmett I've heard a lot about you." I said trying to contain my laugh and shaking his hand. Alice giggled, and looked really adorable. I accepted the fact that I was defiantly attracted to Alice. Even though I had no clue what I was going to do about it.

"Oh really? Talking about me again squirt?" he asked ruffling her hair.

"Yep. Only because it's so easy to make fun of you. And quit doing that you know I hate it and it messes up my hair" She giggled even after complaining about her hair and everyone laughed.

"That's why I do it. Duh. And I'll get you back sometime squirt. You better watch out. Bella this is my wife Rosalie." he said pointing proudly to a very pretty woman. She had long flowing blond hair and a very beautiful body. Essh I sounded like a creep but I couldn't think of another way to describe her. She had all the right curves in all the right places.

"Hello." I said shyly.

She just looked away in disgust. That hurt a little but I didn't let it show. Most pretty girls are like that. They don't pay any attention to non pretty girls. Well except for Alice. She's nice and pretty. Perfect combination if you ask me.

"Rosalie be nice" Alice snapped glaring at her.

If looks could kill I would be dead, because now she was glaring at me. God what a bitch. To break the tension Esme asked "Alice shouldn't you be getting ready? "

"Yeah Mom your right. Bella would you like to come with me?" She asked.

Why does she even ask? I don't know why anyone would ever say no to her. "Sure" I said, and I fallowed her out of the room not looking at Rosalie again.

"Don't worry about Rosalie. She's just jealous because we are getting along so well." Alice said once we were completely out of the room and walking down the hallway.

At first I thought why would someone like her be jealous of someone like me, but the it hit me. "So she's afraid I'll take her place as your best friend?" I asked to clarify things. And I'm pretty smart at figuring stuff out.

"Yes she is." Alice said as we walked into the big costume closet to find her outfit. Oh joy just what I hate most clothes. At least we aren't shopping. And I didn't have to try anything on.

**Okay so there's chapter 6 I hope you liked it. Sorry about the wait. Sorry about the Taylor Swift preference I had to. She's just the best haha. And thank the lord for spell check. Without it I don't think my story would be readable(: And I know y'all (okay I don't actually use that word but it's one of my favorite words ever haha) were waiting a long time. And I'm sorry but people officially suck. Some chick is talking about me like I'm a bad person. Do I seem bad to any of you? Haha you don't have to answer that. But I hope you like this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sorry people I wish I did.

**So chapter 7. You know people I have nothing to do today and I'm so bored that I decided to write. And soon possibly make some drama with this hag from hell (I didn't come up with the little name I have for this chick all credit goes to a book haha) but that's another story for another time. Sorry if it takes too long for me to update. I might be moving. And people that is a very very sad thing for me. By the way I forgot to tell y'all that Alice's dog Buster is real and he's my doggy. :) I love him.**

While Alice was getting ready for the show I sat down and thought about a lot of stuff. I thought about how easy it is for me to open up around Alice like I have never opened up before. I also thought about the thoughts I have been having lately. Like the ones I can't control, they just kind of slip out of my mind. I never really thought of a woman in the way that I ,uncontrollably, think about Alice, Hell I don't think I ever thought about anyone in that way before. There was something deep down inside me that made butterflies in my stomach whenever I thought about Alice. And it's all happening so fast, I've only known her for a few hours.

It can't be happening that fast can it? I mean let's be logical here. I have known this wonderful being for about 3 or more hours. I don't know her yet she makes my stomach churn. To me that doesn't make sense. Then a thought popped into what about the whole love at first sight thing? I didn't believe that crap did I? Maybe if it's happening to me it didn't matter if I believed or not. Well whatever this feeling is I'm not going to show any of it. Because who knows if she likes me the same way. And who knows if she has the same feelings and I don't want to risk a friendship over that.

That same thing deep down inside me made me tingle when Alice hugged me when she first walked into the room and found me there. Did Alice know something? Did she know that this was going to happen? Could she feel it too? Why is this happening so fast? Was it supposed to? What am I going to do about it?

These questions and tons more were floating around in my head when Alice came out to show off her outfit.

As we were on our way back to her dressing room she spoke."Something wrong Bella?" She asked as if she can read my mind. Am I really that obvious?

I blushed a little. And answered sheepishly "Just thinking. It's a lot to take in you know? Being backstage at a Alice Brandon concert. Who happens to be one of my favorite artists in music" I smiled. That was half true at least. So I wasn't lying. But there was still that other issue at hand. I can't let her know about that one though. At least not yet.

"Yeah I guess that would be a lot" She said as we entered the dressing room. I tried not to think too much about Alice and focused on the fact that I have to face Rosalie again. That chick has issues. And even though I didn't exactly know what they were about I knew she didn't like me.

We walked into her dressing room and of course her family was still hanging out in here. Rosalie glared at me Esme and Carlisle smiled and Emmett and Edward didn't pay me any mind.

I sat down in a empty chair and watched as Alice got her hair done. I thought about everything again. I couldn't keep my mind off of it. Like what was I going to do? Nothing? Just act like I don't feel a thing. Sounds hard. But I guess if I let it get out and Alice doesn't feel the same way that won't be good. And it will be defiantly awkward. After a few minutes of being wrapped in my thoughts James, Alice's makeup artist's voice broke though my thoughts. "Bella would you like to do Alice's touch up work?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Sure," I said a little surprised. I didn't know I was still helping. But whatever gets me up close and personal with Alice works for me.

"Bella I didn't know you were a makeup artist's assistant?" Esme exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"I'm not. James here just that I was good at my makeup and his assistant isn't here today so I got to do Alice's makeup earlier." I said with a smile. I defiantly enjoyed doing Alice's makeup.

"Oh. That's good. And I have to agree" she said looking at my makeup. I blushed. I was never really good with having people's eyes on me. When she realized what I was blushing for she looked away from my makeup and smiled apologetically.

I blushed as I walked over to where Alice was seated in front of the same mirror that she used earlier. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I kept my eyes on Alice and I didn't feel as weird.

"Okay for the record I asked him to let you do my makeup." She said with a smile. Gosh her smile was beautiful. It was really big and she had perfect teeth. It gave me butterflies. There's another thing to add to the list of things about Alice that give me butterflies.

"And why is that" I asked getting started. I did exactly everything he did earlier. I took my time and used the same makeup.

"I don't really know," she said with a puzzled look on her face. "I like your touch. It's more gentle than his." She said. After a moment she looked shocked. "Did I just really say that out loud?" She asked looking at me with a hilarious look on her face.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes you did. And I don't mind but don't make me laugh I'll mess up your makeup. Do you really want to go on stage looking like a monkey did you makeup?" I asked still giggling a little.

"Are you saying that you a monkey? I don't know what kind of monkey looks like that. Well maybe a Bella monkey." She was giggling so much I had to put my hand on her head to stop it from moving. "That's what you are a Bella monkey."

I giggled too. "I'm defiantly not a monkey Alice. Well I guess technically speaking I am because we all are but that gets complicated."

"Fine maybe you not a monkey. But to answer your earlier question no I don't want to look like a monkey did my makeup." She was still giggling a little.

It didn't take long to do her makeup. I was only doing a touch up. So I was nearly done. And Alice made the time fly faster than I thought possible.

I smiled as I pulled out the last thing. The strawberry Lipsmakers lip gloss. Alice's specialty. I wasn't sure if I should put it on her or not. I did last time but her family is in the room. And that would be a little more than awkward don't you think.

"I'm waiting." she whispered with a smirk on her face. I guess Alice's plans were different. And I would just focus on the closeness of Alice and forget about the fact that her family might be watching.

I smiled at her and leaned in. I never noticed before now that her scent was so over powering. And it defiantly smelled good. I loved it. And even though it would be totally weird I wanted to stick my face into the crook of her neck and just inhale the scent.

I could feel everyone staring at us. Maybe they were waiting for something I'm not sure. But I didn't think much about it I just thought about the fact that I was putting lip gloss on Alice Brandon for the second time and the fact that he scent was driving me crazy. It made my head spin. And how close I was to her. I could feel her breath on my face.

I added dramatic affect by putting it on slowly plus I did not want to pull away. After I was done I felt the sudden urge to lean in and let my lips meet Alice's. It was at that time that I realized that I never wanted Alice to be out of my life. I wanted her in my life somehow even if it couldn't be the way I wanted it to be. I leaned in a little but then sense came back into my head and I quickly snapped back. God I'm such an idiot.

I think Alice caught my momentary loss of self awareness. She gave me a strange look. I think I saw sadness in her eyes but I couldn't be positive because I was trying to avoid her eyes. I was blushing like mad and looking down like I was suddenly interested in the floor. Which I have to say was very colorful and pretty.

I stepped back and looked around the room. Everyone was looking at me. I blushed and looked down at me feet again.

Esme cleared her throat "Bella would you like to sit with us during the show?" she asked in a motherly tone. "That way you're not alone." She smiled at me.

"Sure" I said. I don' t think I could have said no. I mean if I wanted Alice in my life I might want to make sure her family likes me too. And I didn't really want to be a lonely freak that seemed to be obsessed with Alice since I had a front row seat and would be screaming and cheering. "Thanks" I said smiling back at her.

"No problem" she said with a knowing smile which would have totally freaked me out if it wasn't coming from her.

"Well I got to go get set up and microphoned and everything. If anyone else noticed the show will start in an hour," Alice said getting off the chair.

"See you at center stage" I said with a beaming smile at Alice."And if you happen to see Angela would you let her know I'm back and safe" I added. I knew in the back of her mind she would be worrying about me. That's just how she is, she's very caring. Yet very annoying. I swear I couldn't do anything without her finding a million ways I could hurt myself. Of course I still did it anyway and sometimes I even got her to do whatever it is with me.

"Sure Bella. See you guys" She said with a small wave. She and I looked into each other's eyes for the last second before she shut the door behind her. I would never forget this. The look in her eyes like she was upset she had to leave me. Even though I would not let myself think that it was possible that Alice Brandon liked me back in that way I still dreamed she did. And who wouldn't dream that Alice freaking Brandon liked them. I just wish things would slow down a bit. I guess I'll have to make them.

**I'm kind of disappointed with this chapter. It's shorter than all the rest. :( Well I guess that doesn't mean it's not good. But anyway I don't think you were expecting two chapters in two days! Haha. Tell me what you think by hitting the green review button and typing whatever comes to mind ;). Haha. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything never did never will :( haha.

**Okay so maybe you were waiting a little too long for this sorry about that. And This is going to be the actual concert. But I don't have any lyrics sorry but it would take me forever to make a song. Haha. So you can picture her singing whatever songs you want. I like to think that she would be similar to Taylor Swift but that's just me haha. Oh and sorry about the cheesy uses of "center stage" It's the title and I had to put it in somewhere. So it's not very creative but that's me haha.**

After I watched Alice leave I sat down in a random empty chair. I didn't really know how to keep myself entertained. I thought about pulling out my iPod but I didn't want to be rude to anyone that actually might want to talk to me.

I noticed that Emmett and Edward were arguing about something and it was pretty amusing. It ended with Edward beating Emmett at rock paper scissors. I have no idea how it came to rock paper scissors but watching it was pretty funny.

Emmett walked over and sat in the chair across from me in defeat. He had his arms crossed and he was pouting like a little kid. "Awe poor Emmett," I said laughing a little. Did I ever mention that he was a handsome man? Well he is and I guess people are right when they say all the good ones are taken. Well that is except for Alice. It still amazes me that someone hasn't taken her.

As my mind was trailing off topic to Alice Emmett said jokingly and with a smile, "Watch it Bella or I'll be after you like I'm after Alice."

"Oh I'm scared now." I said laughing. Everyone around us looked pretty amused too. I have to admit I was kind of scared. I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me but he looked like he was capable of embarrassing me.

"Okay enough teasing. I came over here to talk to you seriously." He said and he's expression changed. He didn't look mean. He just looked not in the mood for teasing. If I were dumb I probably would have kept on joking, but since I value my life I kept my mouth shut. "So Bella It seems my sister Alice has taken a liking to you. And in that case I have got to get to know you first. So where are you from?" He asked looking curious.

If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was hitting on me. But since he didn't have a sly smile on his face I know otherwise. And I knew he was married. "Forks, Washington is where I was born and raised. But when I graduated I moved here to L.A. with my friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben." I said not really going into detail. I mean my story was a boring one to say the least, and I wasn't out to bore him to death.

"And what do you do for a living?" He asked again looking sort of curious.

I have to say Alice did warn me he might ask questions. I looked around at everyone else. They weren't really paying attention to us which is a good thing. "I'm a waitress at an AppleBee's. I plan on doing that until I go to college and become an English teacher. Although that might be a little bit since I haven't really enrolled to a college yet. I'm not positive when I want to go but AppleBee's pays well so I'll be good for a while yet." I said. I always loved English and I wanted to teach more of a high school class because I know how teenagers are, and me with little kids is a nightmare.

"Good. Do you live in an apartment or a house?" He asked. His tone of voice was so serious. I had a weird feeling that if I lied he would be able to tell.

Holy nosiness. But I guess if it puts us on good terms then I'll just answer the questions without complaining. Plus I didn't really mind. It's not personal stuff he's asking. "I have an apartment. It's really expensive for a house around here. Plus it's only me so I don't really need a house." I said. It was true. Maybe if I did go to college then I could get a house and if I didn't have that special someone by then Angela would defiantly be living with me.

"You don't have any kind of police record do you?" he asked.

Okay he must really care. I could see in his eyes that he did. Do I look like I have a police record? Is what I wanted to say but really I just said, "Nope. Well actually I was caught speeding back when I was in high school and when I needed a car, but I don't need a car anymore and I don't do drugs or anything." I swear I almost laughed mostly at myself for that totally not smooth answer. But also because I have never been asked that question and I love to laugh at the most stupid crap. That's just me.

"Good to know Bella." he said with a slight smile. "But I can tell when my sister likes someone and she has chosen you to like so you better not hurt her in any way or you'll have to answer to me and I'm sure it won't be pretty," he said and for a second I was seriously scared of him. He looked mad just thinking about me hurting Alice. I already vowed to myself I wouldn't hurt her. And I almost told him that but I realized it might be laying it on a little thick.

"Okay I won't. You don't have to worry about that I like your sister too." I said. I smiling just thinking about Alice. I feel like a giddy schoolgirl when it came to Alice.

"Good now that we're on the same page everything will be fine." he said. And then for an hour we sat there talking. About everything and nothing. He was almost as easy to talk to as Alice is but I still felt a little awkward around him. We had some good laughs though and I saw Rosalie glaring at me for a while.

While Rosalie was glaring Emmett leaned in and whispered to me "Don't worry about her she just has to get to know you. And she thinks you bad for Alice so she doesn't like you. But she'll see different when she gets to know you."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Please she's my wife I can read her like a book. And I know how she thinks. I have stayed up too many times to count listening to her and Alice talk about drama and whatnot." He chuckled at this, looking like he was remembering some of those nights.

"So you actually listened to them gossip? Most guys would have blocked it out." I said laughing a bit. I'm not the type to gossip but Angela and I still talked about girl stuff while Ben played a video game or something. Or sometimes he sat there looking very bored. But being the good boyfriend he is he hung out with us. Sometimes even when his friends would call.

"I was in and out. Sometimes I would listen sometimes I just went on playing Xbox." He said like a typical man. Jeesh does any man not like video games?

After that we went on talking about other things that didn't have to do with Alice no matter how much I wanted to bring her up.

While Emmet and I were talking I'd see Edward look over at me every once in a while. It was starting to creep me out, but since I decided, really quickly considering we only knew each other for a few hours, I didn't want to live without Alice then I would except him since he's her step brother.

The hour went fast and before I knew it we were all walking out to the seating area fallowing Emmett and Edward. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to see Alice at center stage and singing all of my favorite songs. I think everyone else sensed my excitement. We walked into the seating area in front of the stage and this place is huge. And we were in the very front. Alice's family had their own area right in front, so it didn't take long to take. I ended up sitting in between Emmett who I have seem to grow pretty close to after our talk and Edward who totally creeped me out at times but he still seemed nice.

We were there a few minutes and then they let the crowd pour in. It took a little bit but once everyone was seated the lights dimmed and spotlights were pointing at the stage.

I swear my heart stopped when Alice walked onto the stage. I couldn't scream or cheer I just froze. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Wait did I seriously just think that? What is up with me? I'm not gay! At least I don't think I am... Well I did already decide that I liked Alice. I have to get my story straight though. Am I gay or not? I didn't really have time to think about this because the crowd was cheering and before the band started she said "Before I start the show I just wanted to say a few things. First this is a charity concert which means over fifty percent of our funds get split up between the Haiti Relief fund and the ASPCA. I also want to say I back up these causes and I'm not just doing this to create an image. Secondly I want to make a shout out to one of my greatest fans who I just met today Bella. I have to say Bella is a pretty amazing makeup artist." She said smiling right at me and the crowd cheered for me I'm assuming. Then she winked at me and said "Now who's ready to hear some musi!" The crowd cheered even louder. I don't think I could blush any deeper. ALICE BRANDON JUST MADE A SHOUT OUT TO ME IN FRONT OF THOUSANDS OF HER FANS! Me? Am I dreaming?

Without taking my attention from Alice I said "Emmett pinch me."

"What?" he asked confused. Then realization hit and he said "Bella you aren't dreaming, see?" He pinched my arm.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my arm. Still managing to keep my attention on Alice.

"See I told you she liked you hence the shout out" Emmett said smiling as Alice started to sing a new song in her beautiful voice.

"Yeah I got that message. I guess she wanted everyone else to know it too" I said back smiling as big as I could, and not taking my eyes off Alice.

"Don't start drooling," Emmett said laughing. I slapped him in the arm even though I knew it didn't hurt him. But I knew deep down that he was probably right I would start drooling if I didn't watch for it.

The concert was amazing. And at some parts I could've swore Alice was looking right at me. I got major butterflies whenever I thought she was looking. And I cheered so much I thought I was going to lose my voice. And Alice's voice is even better live. Her voice made my head spin. I don't think that night could have gotten any better but it did.

After the concert I fought the crowd and found Angela back stage when I fallowed Alice's family back. We waited for Alice to get back into her normal clothes.

"Angela this has got to be the best day of my life!" I screeched running at her. I hugged her tightly and said "And I owe it all to you." A few tears escaped from the corners of my eyes. I really loved Angela. And I could feel eyes on us but I didn't care. An Alice freaking Brandon concert front row tickets, backstage passes, and a chance to meet her. The most amazing singer of all time.

"What are best friends for?" Angela asked smiling motherly and wiped the tears away with her thumb. Although more were on the way.

"You are by far the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. Thank you thank you thank you," I said hugging her once again.

I was jumping up and down that's how happy I was. I was never this happy before in my life. Except for the time both me and Angela were doing happy dances because Ben finally asked her out. But still that's nothing compared to this.

"Calm down Bella. You don't want to cause a scene do you?" She asked smiling at me.

"At this point Ange I don't even care." I said giggling. After a few seconds I did calm down though. I was pretty hungry. My stomach started grumbling to prove my point.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout. I knew that voice. That sweet, beautiful voice.

"Alice! You were absolutely amazing." I said hugging her like we were old friends. I felt chills go through my whole body when we hugged. It was amazing and I could smell her all around me which was a plus.

"I think I could hear you up there on stage that's how loud you were cheering" she said giggling at me. I did say I lived her giggle didn't I? Like my own personal song. I blushed and looked down. I was pretty loud I bet. "Hey I have an idea" Alice said with a smile.

"What is it?" I asked still blushing but smiling back.

"Why don't you and Angela join me and my family for dinner?" She asked with a smile. Looking from me to Ange. "I'm sure you guys are hungry. It's been a long day, and Bella didn't even eat lunch."

I didn't even have time to think about food today. I was too busy thinking about Alice. "That sounds great. Ange did you have to be home at any certain time?" I asked her.

"No. And we would love to join you for dinner Alice." Angela said politely. That's Ange for you. Always being polite, and quite. That is until you get to know her. Her and I never stop talking when it's just us.

**Angela is just the best isn't she? haha Alright I'm going to end it there. I will update really soon like as soon as I get time. I hope it wasn't lacking anything. I felt like I added more detail to previous chapters and this one is just... bleh. Well tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. (Ha! There's some of my crappy English for you)

**Alright chapter nine. I got great reviews last chapter. Thank you people. :). I just want to let you know I almost put in more Taylor Swift last chapter but I didn't because I bet you people don't like her and I don't want to be annoying. Haha. Anyway I hope you like chapter nine.**

_"No. And we would love to join you for dinner Alice." Angela said politely._

I am now sitting in between Angela and Alice at a fancy restaurant with Alice's family. We were waiting for our food to come.

I heard Edward talking to Angela in a low voice. And everyone else was pretty much in their own conversation so I was about to say something to Alice when she asked, "How was my voice tonight? Did I sound okay? Sometimes is I sing too much before the show I sound bad." She was smiling at me.

"Alice you were great. Even better than listening to it on my iPod," I said with a smile and a slight blush. When was I not blushing around Alice? Hmm never.

"Good I'm glad you liked it. And before the show Emmett wasn't too hard on you was he?" she asked with a laugh.

"No, he was okay. He asked me a few questions which I answered without a problem and after that me and him talked for like ever before we had to go take our seats. He's cool," I said.

"Ha! See squirt people do think I'm cool. And way cooler than you," Emmett said from across the table. He was sitting next to Rosalie who stopped glaring at my but I could still tell she didn't like me that much.

"No way Emmett. Sorry but Alice is by far cooler than you," I said giggling.

Alice smiled at me and stuck her tongue out at Emmett. "Okay you may be cool but not cool enough to beat me."

"Pshh whatever you two wouldn't know cool if it slapped you in the face," he said looking at Rosalie her burst out laughing. "What?" Emmett asked.

"You think you could actually be cooler than a national pop star? No way Emmett you have America voting against you there. But I have to say that yes, to me, you are cooler than Alice," She smiled sweetly at him and he leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

"Thanks babe. At least I got the most important vote."

That was an awe moment and I almost couldn't hold in my awe. Edward made a gagging noise. Angela slapped him on the arm. He smiled and looked over at her. Then went on talking again.

Well I was right. I thought he would be a good man and he is. Now I just need to find a way to make him mine... Just kidding. I want someone else to be mine. I looked over to find Alice looking at me. I got lost in her eyes and the only thing that pulled me out was when our waiter came to give us our food. After that conversation was normal. Me and Alice talked and I glanced over at Angela a couple times. She and I shared a look.

I knew Edward liked her it was easy to see since he was flirting. This kind of bothered me though I mean Angela has a boyfriend who told me he was ready to purpose soon. And Edward seemed like the type to be interested until he found something wrong or got bored of you then he would throw you to the side like you were never in his life. I did not want Angela to go through that. And I didn't want her to mess up her relationship with her boyfriend that I know she loves.

While I thought about all this everyone was full of conversation. It was so easy to talk to Alice and her family. Everything went well. After we were all finished with desert we all stood up.

"I would really like to see you again Bella." Alice said with a shaky voice her expression was nervous. We were walking out of the restaurant.

I really didn't know what to say but before I could think about it I blurted out "Alice I would like that to. I mean you did say we were going to be great friends" I smiled nervously.

"Yeah I guess I did. Give me your cell." She said as she held out her hand.

It was s little weird to give some stranger my cell phone, even though Alice wasn't exactly a stranger, but without thinking I reached into my pocket and handed it to her. She handed me hers and I was about to ask what for but then I realized I was supposed to put my number in her phone. And that's what I did.

"Call my anytime Bella if you ever want to talk or anything." she said smiling more confidently now.

"Yeah same for you. I mean I have no life so I'll probably answer." I said with a laugh. Smooth Bella smooth. I thought to myself. I'm always smooth aren't I?

"Alright Bella I'll be sure to take you up on that" she said giggling and she hugged me. I always love it when she hugs me. I couldn't think about anything else but her. And it gave me butterflies, and made my head spin."See you around."

"Yeah see you Alice." I said I didn't want her to leave though. I had the greatest time today. Meeting her, watching her concert, getting to know her and her family. And I knew once she was out of sight I would miss her.

We pulled away slowly and she went to her car with a wave. I stared at her car until I couldn't see it anymore. And as I predicted I missed her already.

"Someone's got a crush," Angela whispered in my ear from behind me.

I jumped and blushed. "Is it that obvious?" I asked nervously. I hope her family didn't notice.

"No I just know you Bella. We've been friends for years and I can read you like an open book" She said smiling.

"Okay and yes Ange it's true but it all happened so fast." I said. My head was spinning just thinking about it.

"It's called love at first sight Bella. That's how it happens sometimes. It was like that with me and Ben," she said matter of factly.

"You really believe in that? And speaking of Ben I saw how Edward was looking at you. You guys were flirting. Do you know how much Ben would be upset?" I asked just remembering that I was meaning to talk to her about that. I mean she was flirting with Edward of course Ben would be upset, and he wouldn't trust her anymore. Even though Ange is very trustworthy.

"I know Bella but I couldn't help myself. He was just so charming, and handsome." She said blushing and smiling. This isn't good.

"Angela!" I snapped. I am about two seconds away from going crazy psycho mother on her. "There's a difference between love and lust make sure you know which is which" I said sternly and calming down a bit.

"I know I know. I'll be more careful." She said. I knew I could trust her, and that she would be more careful I saw the look on her face.

At this point in our conversation the cab we called had arrived. I forgot we even called a cab. Too much thinking about Alice leaving and Angela flirting.

The cab ride was uneventful and quiet. It didn't take that long to get to my apartment and when we got there I asked "Do you just want to sleep here it's really late?" And I'm really tired I added mentally.

"Sure. Thanks." She said and paid the cab driver.

We walked up the stairs to my apartment. There weren't that many stairs but I could already feel my sleepiness setting in.

After I unlocked the door I went to my room got some of my extra pajamas and grabbed a towel. "Here" I said handing the stuff to Angela."Go take a shower"

"Thanks Bella" She said and she smiled at me. We have been having sleepovers like this for years and she always thanks me. She too polite for her own good.

"What are best friends for?" I asked with a smile.

Angela was quick in the shower. I was quick but my mind was drifting off to Alice. I just could not stop thinking about her. She's driving me crazy and she's not even here.

When I came out I went to my wine stash and poured two glasses. I handed one to Ange, and sipped my own.

"You know we need to get out more," Angela said suddenly giggling a little. She was right though we defiantly needed more girl time. And I was still single, hopefully not for long. I was a little shocked at this thought but let it slide I hadn't have control over my thoughts all day.

"Yeah I know all we do is work. We're 22 year olds and we live in L.A. And this one right here," I said pointing to myself, "Is still single. For the time being. What more motivation could we need to get out a little?" I said laughing.

"How about we take off work next weekend and go out for some girl time. Before it's too late and we get old or we get married and don't have the single girl freedom anymore." She said with a smile. And I defiantly do not want to get old.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"We could invite Jess and Alice too." Angela said. And when she said the second name I went into shock. I got butterflies and wondered if she would actually want to go out for the night with us. That would be fun though. Hell, just talking to her is fun.

"Sure. Although if Alice is going to be there let's try not to get me too drunk." I said laughing nervously. Some times when we would go out I would get wasted and scolded by Angela all night long. She was never a drinker. That's a good thing too because I wouldn't have had someone to drive me home.

"Okay Bella whatever you say" Angela said with a knowing smile.

I knew it too. No matter how hard I tired I was going to get a little tipsy. Maybe, hopefully, I'll be too busy with Alice to even think about getting a drink. And I got Angela to look after me. She was never into drinking much, but she did like to party once in a while. Not that she party hard but she let loose sometimes.

I took the last sip of my wine just as Ange was taking hers and I took her glass and set them in the sink. I went to my closet and got Angela a blanket and a pillow.

"Goodnight Angela." I said giving her the blanket and pillow and heading to my room.

"See you in the morning Bella."

That night sleep didn't come right away. I kept thinking about the outcome of this weekend's plans. I also couldn't get my mind off of Alice. I would have to call her. I'm going to sound like an idiot and I already knew it.

**Okay I'll end it there. I can't wait till I can party without it being illegal (Okay so that's a big lie even when I can party I most likely won't) Anyway I hope you like it :) Tell me what you think. Short? Good? Bad? Boring? just let me know :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish though, but doesn't everyone? :)

**Soo sorry about the shortness but I don't have much to work with. I'll try to make it longer but I'm sure how it's going to work. I hope you like my finished chapter 10. And if it takes a while for me to update it's because preseason of field hockey is killer. Two practices a day for a week. Oh and by the way Taylor Swift has a new song out! It's called Mine and it's one of her best songs :).**

I got up that morning and was still tired. You can't get any sleep when you have someone on your mind can you? A yawn answered that question. She just doesn't want to leave my mind does she? I mean I was always thinking about her and if I'm not thinking about her in two minutes something will remind me of her and I'll be thinking about her again.

I walked out of my room and found Angela in my kitchen with her head in my fridge. I jumped and shouted. "Ange you scared the crap out of me." I forgot she stayed over last night after the concert.

"Sorry Bella. What did you forget I was here?" She asked with a teasing smile that was slightly serious. Well yes I did, I have a lot on my mind, I said mentally.

"Yeah." I said distracted. By the look on her face Angela knew that something was on my mind. I couldn't tell if she knew what it was or not.

"This girl is going to kill you, you know." She said jokingly and with a smile while pouring a class of milk. Angela could read me like a book, so of course she knew. "Oh and I wanted to ask you since when did you play for that team? I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me you were gay sooner." She frowned a little.

"Okay first of all I'm not gay. She's the only women I was and ever will be attracted to. And I know she's going to kill me but I can't help it. She always finds a way into my head, and I don't want to get rid of the thought of her. Gosh Ange do I sound desperate?" I asked. To me it kind of did sound desperate, especially since I barely know her.

"Oh okay I get it now. Bella you worry too much. Just be yourself and don't worry if it's meant to be then it will work out fine. But I do have to say maybe you should slow things down a little bit. I mean I know how you feel about her, trust me Ben makes me feel the same way, but you don't know how she feels. And you should wait to find out because maybe she doesn't feel that way yet but her feelings could grow, as yours could," She said seriously, and I knew she knows what she's talking about. She is smart and I will listen to her. 

"Does that mean if it wasn't meant to be it wouldn't work out? And I will try to slow things down. And should I still invite her to come with us this weekend?" I asked.

"I would say so but you have to remember if it doesn't work out in the beginning that doesn't mean it won't work out in the end. And yes still invite her because you could get to know her." Angela said. She was the best friend any girl could ever ask for, I swear. What did I ever do to deserve her? I guess we just had a lot in common.

"Okay Thanks Ange, you are the best." I said. "But I should probably be getting ready for work." I said not very thrilled. At least I got Jess.

"Yeah I got to go to work." she said drinking the last of her milk and putting her cup in the sink.

"Who's show are you doing?" I asked curious.

"Justin Bieber." She said with a disgusted face. Ha! That's funny. Poor Ange.

"Ewe, he's not even cute and he sounds like a girl, therefore he didn't go through puberty yet. So he's too young for my taste," I said trying not to laugh.

"Hey you shut up." She obviously saw that I was holding in my laugh.

I burst out laughing. "Sorry Ange, that's just too funny. You might want to take ear plugs or something his high voice might burst your ear drums," I laughed some more and this time Angela joined in.

"You are funny Bells, but I'm going to hate all the screaming teenage girls that actually like him. They are going to be oh so annoying." She frowned. I bet they will be annoying. Too bad it wasn't the Jonas Brothers they are at least better than Justin Beiber, and have gone through the whole puberty thing so they sound more like guys than girls. And Nick isn't bad to look at if I was into younger guys. He's under eighteen, that wouldn't go down too well, plus I have other people on my mind.

"Good luck with work today," I said with a teasing smirk.

Angela stuck out her tongue at me. As she was walking to the door she said "See you later Bella, I'll call you tonight. Love ya." We always say that to each other, because I did love her even if it's only as a friend.

"Okay bye Ange. Love ya too."

After she left I was off to get ready for my own work with worries about all the plans that were made last night, and with a certain girl still on my mind.

**Okay so I'm really sorry about the wait and the shortness. Field hockey, starting high school, and a hag from hell (as me and my friends like to call her) who still makes me sad when I think about her but I know I shouldn't care about her. Oh and sorry for the people who actually like that Justin kid. I don't. I mean he's sort of cute but defiantly does sound like a girl and not my type, it would seem I'm into older guys and fictional ones :). And I don't really like any of his music. I like girl singers better haha. And I didn't realize that until right now. At least the worst of field hockey is over and my thighs have officially grown. Stupid running haha. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**I know last chapter was short. And I did say sorry. But I'm having like trouble. I mean I saw my ex at our field hockey scrimmage and it brought back everything. Plus his current girlfriend is on my team. I'm not exactly what one would call over him yet. I thought I was but then when I saw him I felt bad again. Ugh stupid men! Leading me on and everything... (grumbles trail off.) Haha. But seriously I have had a thousand conversations about men and how (for lack of better term) stupid they are. Plus now I have a new boyfriend and some more guy issues that I have to deal with. Ugh why can't I be gay? I mean I guess I could but that would consist of getting a girlfriend which would be nearly impossible because I have no idea where to find one and I wonder if a girl would just be worse than a guy. I wouldn't know until I try it. ;) Haha. See this is the reason people think I'm already gay. Haha like I care. Anyway on with chapter 11 I hope you all like it :)**

Work isn't all bad when you are friends with at least one of the people you work with. I was getting yelled at a lot today though. Usually I'm good at work but today I had a few, okay one, distraction. And her name is Alice Brandon. I knew I was sounding like a creeper thinking about her like I was but I couldn't help myself. It was as if I were under her spell, and I didn't want out of it.

_You barely know her you should not be thinking like that!_ I scolded myself.

I know I'm sorry. Did I not just say I can't help it?

_Well, try harder then maybe you can do something about it._

Oh gosh now I'm having a conversation with myself. I'm going insane because of her.

"Bella! Hello is anyone alive in there?" Jess asked playfully knocking her fist on my head.

I jumped. "Jeez Jess you scared the crap out of me."

"Well Miss. Distracted it's time for lunch," she said walking towards the door and I fallowed "What has you so distracted anyway?"

"Nothing. Hey do you have any plans this weekend?" I asked as we were coming near the Subway that Jess and I always ate at. You have to love Subway.

"Nope. Well not unless, by some miracle, that insanely hot worker right there named Mike asks me out. But there aren't very good chances for that to happen."

I looked at the guy she was talking about. He was cute. I wouldn't say hot, but he had spiky blond hair and a cute face. He had a little bit of muscle on his arms and none at all on her chest as far as I could tell. I like my men with muscle. Not like body builder on crack muscle but at least some. He looked like Jess's type. I had another person on my mind though.

"He's kind of cute. I wouldn't say hot but that's just me. Anyway do you want to come with me and Angela... and Alice Brandon clubbing?" I said trailing off at the part where Alice's name came in. I bet I was blushing. No I know I was blushing I could feel it. Stupid blush. You have to give everything away don't you? Okay so I like Alice and then mention of her name gives me butterflies but does the world have to know?

_You are being over dramatic._

Oh well! I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jess's voice.

"Wait Bella did you just say Alice Brandon? And why are you blushing?" She said all sorts of confused. We were ordering so I waited to answer her. I saw her smiling extra big at that Mike guy. He smiled back. Jess was so obviously flirting with him and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. After we ordered we found a seat and finally answered her.

"Yes I said Alice Brandon I got her number at the concert and after the concert me and Ange had dinner with her family and I got to do her makeup and she gave me a shout out on stage and oh my gosh it was amazing." I was talking really fast. I couldn't help it. The events of the concert and after it were just so unreal. But they were real because I checked this morning and Alice Brandon's number is defiantly in my phone.

"Wow Bella this is great. You met your favorite singer and got a phone number impressive." She said. Good she didn't notice that I didn't answer the question about my blush. And she went on picking at her hoagie.

"Yeah well she was really nice and we kinda clicked. And she did that concert for charities that she actually believed in unlike the other people who just put up an image." I said smiling widely, remembering that night as I ate my hoagie. I think I am in need of some good, long, expensive therapy. I mean who in the world is obsessed with a person they met and talked to for about a day?

"That's great Bella. And yes I will come clubbing with you guys. Just call me. Where are we going?" She asked before taking a drink of her Coke.

"I don't know yet I have to figure that out still," I said thoughtfully. Hmm where to go? I have no clue. In the past when we went clubbing I was too drunk to remember where we went. "I'll have to get back to you on that one," I said still smiling like an idiot at the earlier mention of Alice.

As I finished up eating I said "We should probably get going."

"Yeah, sure.," Jess said as she cleaned up her area and then we walked out together and went back to work.

After that me and Jess chatted a little bit throughout work. When my shift was over and I was riding in a taxi back home I was stressing over what to say to Alice when I called her. I knew I had to call her I mean I know I have all week but the earlier the better because she might have plans already.

After I unlocked my front door I went in sat down and picked up my phone. I found her name in my contacts and hit send. I was really nervous and I had to keep reminding myself of Angela's words "be yourself." Myself is nervous right now.

"Hello?" came her angel like voice after the second ring.

"Hey Alice it's Bella. How have things been?" I said nervously. Why was I so nervous. Think about the other night. I told myself it all went perfect. She is really easy to talk to you don't need to be nervous.

"Well Bella things have been great. Nothing changed since last night. What about you how have you been?" she asked giggling. It was like music to my ears.

"Things have been good. And well I was calling to see if you would like to go clubbing with me and a few of my friends, that is if you are free this Saturday."

"Where would we be going?" She asked interested.

Could she actually be considering going with us? Don't be ridiculous she said she wanted to see you again this is the perfect time for her to see you again. "Ummm I don't really know where you can pick the place," I said smiling.

"Okay well I have an idea." Alice said excitedly. She sounded like a little girl getting a new toy. She's so cute and I can't even see her.

"Yes Alice?" I asked trying not to laugh at the way she's so childish.

"You get everyone to go to your house and I will pick up everyone and I will surprise you guys. You won't know where we are going. Does that sound good?" Alice was excited. I could just see her jumping up and down with joy. Again she's too cute for words. Suddenly I missed her. It was so strong it almost knocked me off my feet.

"Sure Alice that works but do you have a place in mind?" I asked still smiling and trying to act as excited as she was. I was defiantly excited but I was excited to see her again.

"Yes I do actually but I'm not giving you any hints." She said giggling. I could just imagine her sticking her tongue out at me.

"Fine."

"Okay I will pick you up at 8:30. Be ready" She said.

"Okay so I will see you then" I said in farewell. Even though I wanted to stay on the phone with her for hours I knew she probably had things to do and I would run out of things to say. But I had yet to learn everything about her and I bet we could cover a lot in a few hours on the phone.

"Okay bye Bella." she said sadly. What's she sad about? Is it possible she wanted to stay on the phone as much as I wanted to?

I wanted to ask these questions but instead I just said "Bye Alice."

After I hung up the phone I went to eat and the get ready for bed. Alice never left my mind in the process.

**Alice's Point of View**

I felt sad when Bella hung up but I was still overjoyed that she actually called me.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed. Buster, my Basset hound, looked up at me from his place on the floor at my feet.

"What is it honey?" my mother asked looking a bit concerned. She doesn't like it when I'm overjoyed it normally leads to something that doesn't work out. But I have the feeling that this will work out.

"Bella just called me! And she asked me to go clubbing with her and her friends" I was jumping up and down with joy, Buster looking annoyed got up and trotted over to the living room. Well you could at least be happy for me Buster. I wanted to say.

"And you going to go...?" Esme asked trailing off. That is an obvious question don't you think? If I'm this happy that she called then wouldn't you think I would be happy to go?

"Well of course Mom. This weekend." I said.

"Are you asking her or telling her?" Emmett said being a smartass. He can really annoying sometimes, like right now. But I love him.

"Emmett I'm older than 18 I don't have to ask whenever I want to go somewhere." I said like it was obvious, but I was half joking since my mom was standing there.

"Well I'm still your mother Alice, but Emmett don't be smart with your sister. And Alice I don't really care what you do as long as you're not getting pregnant from some random guy at a bar," Esme said with a disgusted look on her face.

My mom always worried about me getting pregnant and regretting it later. What she doesn't know is I'm totally gay and totally not attracted to men.

"Don't worry mom I don't think you will have that problem Alice is picky about who she lets in and who she doesn't" Emmett said winking at me. Emmett is my closest brother, and he knew everything about me because I told him everything.

"And as long as she has a big brother like Emmett here I don't think any guy would stand a chance" I said smiling at Emmett.

Esme smiled, "Good point." Then she walked away to go sit on the couch and read her book.

I walked up the stairs with Buster fallowing me and Emmett not far behind. When we made it to my room Buster jumped up on my bed and Emmett and I sat down.

"I think Bella is a really good girl for you, she has a nice job planned out even though she won't really need one, she's very nice and she seems sweet, and she's going to college which makes her smart and smart people are always nice to have around," Emmett said after a few moments of silence.

"Well if smart people are nice I don't know why Rose keeps you around." I laughed and he glared at me but I knew he was too nice to like hit me or anything that he would threaten to do. "And about Bella. I don't know about her Emmett I mean I like her but what if she's not into girls? And I don't even know her that well so why do I feel like I have known her for years and that she is meant to be with me?" I was close to tears. This is all very confusing and thinking about the fact that she might not want me like I want her makes me want to die. Buster whined and laid on my lap. He is my other best friend and he knows when something is wrong with me. I started petting him.

"Alice" Emmett said hugging me. "If it's meant to be it's going to be no matter what. So if you feel that she's the one then if she is the one then there's nothing that will stop it from being. But I think you should slow it down a bit. You might freak her out or something."

"Ugh! If is the key word there. I wish this was easier. Plus if she is the one then I will have to tell everyone that I'm gay and then I'll be worrying about their reactions. And I will slow it down," I said with a frown and still really close to tears. Buster whined again and starting rubbing his head against my chest like a cat. Okay so even my dog knew this was big.

"Don't worry about that yet worry about getting the girl first. And I'm very sure that nothing will change when you tell everyone that you're gay." Emmett said and I felt better as he took my hand and starting tracing patterns on it. He always knew how to make me feel better. Like the time I figured out that I was gay. He may look like a big dumby but actually he's very smart with people. He was smart enough to actually figure out what was wrong with me then as he is now.

"Thank you Emie." I said smiling at him. I was the only one allowed to call him that. He would kill anyone else that did.

"No problem Tink." He smiled at me.

We sat in silence for a while. I don't really know how much time has passed but it was good to just enjoy his company it calmed me down quite a bit too. So did Buster's company. And he was laying across my lap like a lap dog even though he is far too heavy to be a lap dog.

"Well I better get going Rose and I are going out on a date tonight." He blushed. Him and Rose were so cute. Even after getting married they were still going out on dates and he bought her roses every time. They were so in love that he can't even look the same at another woman, and whenever someone would hit on her he tried his hardest not to punch that guy in the face, sometimes he did anyway and Rose thought it was cute. The only reason I know all this is because I can read Emmett like a book and Rose and I tell each other everything which leads me to tell you she's the other person that knows I'm gay. She figured it out too. Just like Emmett. And I liked to think Buster knew somehow, and the thing I loved most about him was he would never stop loving me. Of course I knew he was a dog. But still.

"Okay Emie have fun on your date and treat her like a lady will you." I said, that's what I always said to him when he was still dating other people in high school. I knew he would every time though he's a gentlemen.

"You know I do Tink." He said and then he was out of my room.

I laid back on my bed Buster fallowed me and laid next to me. I thought about Bella. I needed to know more about her and this weekend would be the best time. I just hope she doesn't drink that much I don't want her getting drunk. I considered calling her just to talk but decided that it would have to wait. Good things take time. And with that I fell asleep only to dream about the beautiful Bella.

**Okay so I will end it there. I hope you people like it tell me what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Umm things suck. A lot. I'm not really 100 percent sure why but things aren't good. I feel like crap. Anyway I thought it would be nice to update. Haha. So here you go. Things got better but I don't know how much I can update because I have my first field hockey game in the morning :). Fun fun fun. And I haven't had time over the week. **

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the week passed really quickly. Angela and I went to the park every few days to walk and talk about everything and nothing. I loved times like that with her, she's my best friend and we can talk about the same thing for hours and not get bored of hearing each other's voices. We just love each other's company. I hoped that even when we both have that special person we still have time for us. We have been together since sophomore year and still don't get sick of each other.

This morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I got up and then called Angela to come over so we could get ready together. She was over in minutes and we decided to go get breakfast together first.

"So are you nervous Bells?" She asked as we sat in a booth in the dinner around the corner from my apartment.

"I guess. I always think about what bad could happen. I mean like she could not like me at all in the way that I like her. Or I could get drunk and do something totally stupid that would chase her away. Or..."

I was about to continue when Ange cut me off. "I'm pretty sure none of that will happen. I promise I won't let you get drunk and like I said before if it's meant to be then it will be you just have to give it time to let the magic happen." she said winking at me and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Um okay whatever you say Ange. I just hope that things are meant to be, which I'm pretty sure they are because of the way I was feeling toward her but I don't want to mess things up Ange." I said with all of the emotion I had in me. I really didn't want to screw things up with Alice. I mean even if I didn't totally understand what I was feeling for her she was the first person that I ever really liked.

"You won't Bella stop being such a worrier. If she likes you the way that you like her then even if you do mess things up she will see that your worth the trouble and stick with you. If she can't stay with you in the beginning then she's not worth it in the end." Ange said. "Sorry to put it that way but it's true."

"Yeah I know Ange and thanks it helps to talk to you about it." I said smiling and looking over the menu the waiter gave us a little bit ago.

"No problem Bella. But remember take it slow. If you take it too fast things won't be able to process right. And what are best friends for?" she said with a serious expression. She knew what she was talking about and I knew she did.

We talked about other stuff after that. I never brought it up again because there was nothing else to talk about on the subject. Even though that certain subject didn't never left my mind.

Breakfast was very uneventful. We talked but that's normal for us. We walked slowly back to my apartment. I have been thinking about what to wear and I went straight to my closet.

"Need help?" Angela called from the door as I was digging around in the back of my closet which I have to say is a total mess.

"Yes" I called back with a frown. So many clothes. Okay well not that many but still what to wear?

Angela and I stared into my closest both willing the perfect outfit to jump out. Sadly life isn't that easy.

"I would go a little over casual and wear something that you love and that shows who you are." Ange said after a few minutes of thinking.

I went into my closet and then came out with what I thought would be the perfect outfit. "Okay so is this good?" I asked holding up a pair of dark skinny jeans that show off my butt and a blue V neck and my favorite pair of blue flats.

"Yes perfect... now about your hair and makeup. I think you should be able to do that yourself since you did do makeup for Alice." Angela said with a smirk.

"Yeah I got that" I said smiling as I walked into the bathroom to change.

After I got changed I came out to see Angela was already ready. She wore an outfit similar to mine only she wasn't wearing a V neck, just a simple blouse, and her shirt was pink instead if blue. She was also rocking the pink converse. (A/N: Did I really just use rocking like that? Hmm guess I did. :)

"Ben wouldn't let me wear a V neck and the skirt that I like, like I wanted to. He said the guys would be all over me." she said giggling and blushing. Ben can be protective and territorial but I would be too if I had a nice girlfriend like Ange. Plus he's a guy all guys are like that.

"Well he might have been right about the guys, even I thought about stealing you from him and if you were in a skirt and a V neck oh god I don't know what I would have done to you!" I said sarcastically winking and giggling at her. "And he just doesn't want to lose you" I added seriously.

"Yeah I know, but I don't think I could leave him if I tried. Even for you Bella. I mean you're hot but you don't have the right parts," she giggled.

"Yeah I know Ange we had this love talk many times" I said smiling at her. "But guys are over protective and girls are jealous bitches so I guess it evens out" I said laughing. It's so true. I mean it's logical right. If a girl has a guy that she likes and other girls want him she freaks and almost rips the other girls' eyes out. And then you have a guy that would pretty much do the same thing but they can't hold it in as easily they punch the guy in the face almost right away. Plus they are guys so they know how other guys think therefore the reason Ben didn't want Ange wearing low cut stuff.

She laughed "That's so true"

I laughed harder "Just my thought Ange"

My phone started ringing then. It was Alice, I hope she's not canceling. Was the last of my thoughts before I answered the phone.

"Hello" I said eager to talk to her.

"Hey, I just called to ask if I could bring extra people" Alice's sweet voice sounded into the phone. The phone did not do her justice, it's not nearly as good as her real voice that I wished so desperately to hear every day.

"Sure" I said with the most fake happiness I could come up with. I was suddenly sad. What if she had a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?

"Okay thanks. I will see you in a little bit Bella" She said. God I love it when she says my name, it sounds so right and makes my heart skip a beat.

"Okay bye Alice." I said, and hung up. I wanted to burst into tears. I'm not good enough for Alice Brandon. What would give me that idea? Well I could name a few things. . . No! Shut up I don't want to think about this now. It hurts too much. And I stopped to wonder why the thought of her being with someone hurt me so much.

I looked at Angela frowning.

"What's wrong Hun?" She asked with a look of concern.

"I think Alice might have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. She called to ask if she could bring extra people." My voice cracked a little.

"Hun I doubt that. She would have told you about it at the concert. And she was totally into you Bella, and even if it wasn't in the way that you are into her I think that eventually she will fall for you so hard she won't even know what hit her."

This gave me some hope. Angela was very smart and wise and she knew what she was talking about all the time. Plus she knew things about me that I didn't understand myself. She's like my twin, but even better. But I was still worried about the whole thing.

"You really think so?" I asked with half a smile.

"Yes I really do Bella I wouldn't tell you something that I don't believe in." She said smiling as she realized she made me feel a little better.

I walked over and hugged her, she hugged me back. "Thank you so much Ange, I love you like a sister," I said.

"I love you too Bella."

**Mwhahaha a cliff hanger don't you just love them? I know I don't but that just sucks to be you doesn't it? sorry haha I feel mean now anyway Reviews are welcome :). And I can take suggestions if you want to give them. I already have a plan but that plan can change.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything as I tell you guys every chapter but I don't have enough money to get sued for not giving Mrs. Stephenie Meyer credit for what she blessed us all with.

**Well I'm trying to get this updated more frequently but things are busy sometimes. And I seriously hate the fact that my boyfriend, I guess I should call him, tells me he loves me like every day. It's annoying I mean both of us are 14 like he knows what he's talking about. And I don't want to believe that he loves me when it turns out he doesn't. I have been there before and I don't want to go back. I just want to say that being only 14 years old I have never seen a night club in my life so I'm going off other stories so bear with me please and the name is after my ferret :) he's name is also Demon. And I don't know drinks either I'm just going off what my step mom (biznitch hee hee) ordered at Apple Bee's once. Oh and for those of you that wanted them to get together sometime soon sorry I don't think that's going to happen. They will get together but I'm going to give it time to develop their feelings. I hope you like it :).**

I'm so very happy to say that Alice does not have a boyfriend or girlfriend and that Angela was right. The extra people she wanted to bring was her family thank God. I could have kissed Angela. She was right and she was the greatest person to ever live... except maybe Alice but I can't tell yet. Anyway we are at the club that Alice said she was going to take us to. It was called Demon's Dungeon. We were sitting in a big booth in the back corner of the was next to me and next to her was Edward, then Emmett. Rosalie and Alice went to the bathroom, but I think Rosalie just wanted to have a talk with Alice about me because when Alice came to pick us up she came right up to me and hugged me and Rosalie was glaring.

What a bitch. I mean maybe Alice likes me in the way that I like her so what? Why does that concern Rosalie? Maybe she's jealous because she isn't going to be the number one girl in Alice's life if that is the case. I don't really care or care to find out what her problem is because she has issues.

See Bella there you go judging people, you know maybe she has a reason to hate you. Like you trying to get into the pants of her best friend who you met just a week ago.

Hey! I am not trying to get in her pants... Okay well kind of. But that's not my main thing that I want.

They are walking back, Rosalie still glaring and Alice seemed off. Hurt maybe. Okay now I want to know what Rosalie told her. Alice smiled when she saw me. That made me feel a little better, but not much. I mean what if Rosalie was lying to her about stuff or something.

"Bella would you like to go get a drink with me?" Alice asked sheepishly. I never thought I would have saw Alice like that she always seemed so confident.

Angela gave me a look. It was a look that said don't get drunk and do something stupid. I nodded slightly at her telling her that I would not. "Sure Alice, I would love to."

I got up and we walked together to the bar. Her hand brushed mine and I wasn't really paying attention. A spark flew through my hand and up my arm.

"Sorry about Rosalie. She's just protective, and she doesn't trust you yet." She looked at me and smiled a little. So that's what it was. She didn't trust me. Well I guess I'll have to ne extra good tonight.

"It's okay Alice. I understand. Angela can be the same way. Especially with guys that I date. She doesn't like guys too much. And it's because of Jacob. I told you about him remember?" And this was very true. Angela never trusted anyone that I had an interest in. But for some reason she didn't give me a hard time with Alice. Maybe she knew something I didn't.

"Yes I do remember him, and even if I don't know him I don't like him." She said frowning.

"Awe" I said. Well I didn't mean to say it, it just kind of came out. She's just too darn cute when she frowns. Well she's cute any way she is.

"What?" She said smiling widely and her eye glistening.

"Nothing," I said smiling back just as widely. I love her smile and whenever she smiles I have to smile.

"That was definitely something Bella," she said teasingly and with a smirk.

"Okay so I said awe because you are just too cute when you frown. Are you happy now?" I said still smiling at her. Damn I cracked. I could never deny her of anything, she makes me too weak.

"Why thank you Bella." She said smiling. God she makes me weak at the knees. She is going to kill me. Angela was right even though she was just kidding.

We got to the bar and I ordered a mud slide. I didn't want to get drunk and there was little alcohol in a mud slide.

Alice got a glass or red wine. That's pretty classy for a night club. Some reason I'm not surprised that she's surprising me.

"So I assume you're a classy lady." I said trying to formal but failing miserably and giggling.

"Why would you think that? My lady" She said laughing. The sound of her laughter was enchanting. I wanted to hear it more often. Just like I longed to hear her voice every day. I wanted her tp sing me to sleep. That's really creepy but it's true.

"Wine at a night club?" I asked giving her a confused look.

"I like my wine. Plus I have to keep up my image for my fans." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh really? I didn't think you had an image I thought you were true to who you were," I said jokingly.

"Yeah I am. I was kidding Bella." She said giggling. "But do you want me to show you my classy dancing?" she asked with a wink the things she does to me are amazing. I can't even explain how she makes me feel. Take it slow! My inner voice screamed at me I frowned at it, but it was right. I couldn't screw things up by going too fast. Slower is better.

Oh God. "I would love to Alice," I said. We set our drinks down and made our way to the dance floor. This is not taking it slow! I scolded at myself. Well what did you want me to say. Anyway it's just a dance get over it.

"I must warn you I am a very bad dancer my balance is totally off and I tend to fall a lot." I said to Alice over the music. I blushed at my clumsy-ness and looked down at my feet. She did have a right to know though.

"Don't worry Bella I won't let you fall. And it's all in the leading. Trust me you will look good," she said smiling at me. Yeah that's because you look so damn good.

"Okay Alice good luck with that," I said laughing a little

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked with a smile. I love how she smiles all the time. It makes me feel like I cause her to smile like that. And it makes me happy to see her happy. And this is so not taking it slow! Hey at least I didn't tell her about it yet.

"Well I'm just saying I am very bad and I don't see how anyone could make me look good," I said. "But I guess you could amaze me." I winked at her. 'Bella!' my inner voice snapped. This is not taking it slow your sending the wrong messages. Oh well. I won't let it get any farther.

"Oh don't worry Bella I will amaze you" She said laughing and blushing a little.

She put her arms around my neck as mine went to her waist. We started swinging to the music thanks to her nice leading. I was tripping a little here and there but nothing major. One of Alice's songs came on and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked giggling along because her laughter was contagious.

"Nothing really I just find it funny that I'm dancing with someone that I just met at one of my concerts a week ago and then one of my songs comes on."

"Well this happens to be my favorite song by you," I said smiling. "All the other ones suck," I added jokingly.

"Well then jerk," She said pulling away from me and stopping in the middle of our dance.

I moved closer and rewrapped my arms around her waist. She stuck her tongue out but went back into our dance.

She's like a little child, and she's just too cute, but at the same time I want her romantically in a bigger way than I wanted anyone else. I want to hold on to her and protect her from everything that might even happen to her. It's so crazy how things went so fast. And that's why I was here to slow it down.

We went on dancing and the pace started to pick up. The music sped up and she starting dancing so fast I could barely keep up. She started getting more sensual with her dancing and I thought I was going to explode. When she started grinding on me I tried to hold in the moan that wanted to escape, but it wasn't ever effective since part of my moan got out and I think she heard it, because she gasped and half moaned herself.

She slowed down a bit then, probably to make sure we don't take it too far. Something was bothering me now. Did she really have those kinds of feelings for me or was this just a dance?

"How about we take a water break and go back and sit at the table?" I asked because I needed to collect me thoughts.

"Sure" She smiled.

We both got waters from the bar and went back to sit. I sat next to Ange and She went to go sit next to Rosalie who was across from Angela.

"Bella would you mind coming to the bathroom with me real quick?" Ange asked. She knew something was up. She can read me like a book I'm sure she pieced it together with the dance because every once in a while I saw her looking over at us.

"Sure" I said as I stood up. I saw out of the corner of my eye Rosalie and Alice shearing a look. I wondered if they were going to send someone to spy and see what we were talking about.

When we walked through the doors I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I ran a mile. "Do you have a brush on you?" I asked Angela.

"Here" she said reaching into her bag and pulling out a brush. It's a good thing she carries around all this junk because I was never the type to carry a purse. I always just threw my money and my phone in my pocket. They usually ended up in her purse anyway.

"Thanks" I said as I started fixing my hair.

"So how was your dance?" She asked.

"Well it wasn't what I would have expected but it brought up a lot of questions." I said finishing my hair and then looking at it one more time before giving her brush back.

"Well I was pretty shocked too, but what kinds of questions?" She asked like a concerned mother.

"Well like does she have feelings for me or was it just a dance to her?" I said.

"That question is something you are going to have to ask her. I don't want to tell you what I think because it might not help and if I'm wrong and you depend on my thinking then it might hurt you and that's not what I want," She said.

"Tell me what you think anyway Ange. What difference does it make?"

"Okay fine but don't blame me if it's wrong okay?"

"Okay Ange I know you are normally right but I understand if you aren't" I said.

"Well I think by the way I saw her laughing and smiling with you that she likes you like that. Plus I saw these looks on her face when you guys were dancing. So I think she likes you like you like her Bella but don't quote me on that. And Bella I just want to say that you should by far slow it down. I mean even if she does have feelings for you too you don't need to jump into this type of thing. And you need to get to know her first. But I wouldn't dance with her again tonight because you might take it too far, and that could ruin everything." she finished.

"Do you really think that Ange?" I asked soaking in all this information. I could do that right? Slow it down? I could, for the sake of our possibly future relationship.

"Yes I really do," She said.

"Okay, then I will slow it down a lot I promise. Now I have a question for you. What do you honestly think about her?" I asked.

"I think she's sweet and I think she could be right for you, and I don't say that about many people." Angela said. "I would plan a few times where you can get together. Sort of like a date but just hang out and talk about each other and get to know her. Then along with getting to know her you can also sort out your feelings and figure out how you feel about her."

"Alright Ange I'll do that. And then we can talk about it after," I said smiling.

"Yes defiantly Bella."

With that we headed out of the bathroom back to the table.

**Alice P.O.V**

Angela and Bella walked off to the bathroom and once they were out of hearing range I looked over at Rose.

"Rose I know you are going to hate me for asking this but do you think I should tell her how I feel about her?" I asked. I knew Rosalie didn't like Bella but I also knew that she would give me a truthful answer because she loves me enough not to ruin me.

"I think you should wait a while because you don't know her at all and you don't want to take things too fast because if she doesn't like you that way you could ruin your chances of her ever developing feelings for you." She said. She was usually shallow but with me she wasn't because she was a sister to me and she loved me like one. "I don't see how you like her though. I mean look at her she's plain, her hair is flat and she has the most common features of an American. And she seems boring she doesn't even talk she too shy for her own good."

"Shut up Rose just because we all can't be as perfect as you doesn't mean you can talk bad about people who aren't perfect. And she was way more outgoing when we were alone. She just doesn't want to say the wrong thing in front of you guys even though I don't think it would make much of a difference because Emmett over there says a lot of dumb stuff." I said laughing at Emmett.

"Watch it Squirt. And I like how you go from totally flipping out on Rose to laughing at your own joke." Emmett said chuckling at me. "But to tell you the truth I agree with Squirt. Not that I don't love you Rosie but I can tell when my sister likes someone and Bella is definitely a person that she likes. And even if I agree that she does seem kind of plain at least she's nice and I can tell that she that she likes Alice as well. At least that's what I think don't blame me if I'm wrong. And I agree with Rosie too because you need to take it slower which means no more dancing as hard as that might be," Emmett said chuckling.

"Thank you Emmett I always did think you were smart." I said, but I started laughing. "Sorry I can't say that with a straight face." Everyone laughed along with me.

"Well whatever I don't really care what you do or who you like as long as she doesn't hurt you Alice. If she hurts you I'm going to hurt her even more." Rose said with a devilish look on her face.

"I have faith in her Rose and I know that I haven't known her for very long but I have a feeling about her. But thanks I know you would stick up for me in a heartbeat." I said with a smile. It was true I did have a feeling about Bella. I'm not exactly sure what the feeling is but it is good. It just scares me because I have never had this feeling about anyone else and it happened so fast. I hope that she has some kind of feeling for me too. I guess I'm going to have to wait to find out. The only thing I can do now is make plans with her and get to know everything about her like I wanted to do since I saw her for the first time.

**And there it is people tell me what you think please :) And I hope the wait wasn't too long I'm trying to update more often.** **Today was a really bad day people. It's been almost four months and still I am not over him (my ex if you didn't figure that out). It hurts for a bit and then it goes away for a while and then it starts to hurt again. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do about it. I guess nothing. :(. And I got called for the same foul like 50 times in my field hockey game today. GRRR! And he still tells me he loves me what a surprise.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... only in my dreams would I own Alice. XD

**Chapter 14! :). I'm excited. Although I'm not so excited about the fact that I found some things that my ex best friend made for me. Those were the good times of our friendship but there weren't many, hence the ex. I'm writing a one shot too but it's only on paper so far and it's not completely finished. Anyway on with the chapter I hope y'all like it :).**

Angela and I came out of the bathroom and sat back down at the table. Looks were passed between Rosalie and Alice. I figured they were discussing me but I didn't mind. Alice was thinking about me in some way. That made my heart skip a beat. Stupid emotions I wish they would go away.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. And I jumped and giggled. I pulled it out to see Jess was calling.

"Hello," I said. I actually forgot about Jess. But now that I think about it where is she? What a ditcher. Hee hee.

"Hey Bella sorry I couldn't make it. I had a date. I want to see you guys so bad so I wanted to know where you were so that we could meet up and you could meet my date," I could hear the smile on her voice. This guy must be special or really hot. Maybe it's Mike from Subway. He was cuter than a lot of the other guys that she dated.

"It's alright Jess don't worry about it. But we are at the night club that called Demon's Dungeon, it's on the south side of town we have been here before if you remember that." I said. I don't really remember the last time we were here. It was a while ago and I was too drunk like always.

"Okay Bells we'll find it. See you in a bit." She said. I could still picture the smile on her face.

"Okay see you Jess." I said and I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"That was Jess she's on her way here and she's bringing a guy." I said with a smirk. "She talked like he was cute. But you never know with her. Her kind of guy is weird."

"I know right remember Eric? He was the biggest dork ever. Even worse than Ben and Ben is pretty bad. But I haven't seen her in like forever." Angela said next to me laughing a bit. And yes I do remember Eric he was the worst. Not even cute at all. And had no personality.

"Yeah I remember Eric and he is a dork. And I don't think she will ever date him again because she loves to have conversation and he just did not talk like at all. Hey does anyone want to come get a drink with me?" I asked randomly. I was hoping it would be Alice to be the one to say yes.

"Sure I'll come" Alice said in a cheerful voice. I about died. She just made me feel so good inside I don't even know how to explain it. And I didn't like the fact that someone I didn't even know had so much power over me, because it could turn out hurting me in the end or her taking advantage of me but I don't think she would even think about doing that.

We got up and walked to the bar. Our hands brushed, every once in a while, on the way over there and sparks flew. I felt weak at my knees.

"So do you know the guy that Jess is bringing?" Alice asked curiously.

"No she didn't tell me she just said that she had a date. I'm sure he's an ass most guys are. And he probably is a dork. Just throwing that out there because Jess's dating history is very diverse." I said rolling my eyes and smiling.

"Yeah I know. I agree totally. About guys. I mean you know my story. But even in general guys can be dick heads." She said with a cute sad smile. Did I seriously just hear that word come out of her mouth? That's funny and unexpected.

I frowned at the thought of that asshole named Jasper, and ordered a beer and she got red wine again.

"Again with the red wine? I mean at first I thought you were joking. And I didn't even know they had wine here." I asked giggling.

"Yes Ma'am they do and it's very yummy. Want some?" she said smiling.

I nodded and she brought the glass to my lips. She tilted it slightly and I took a sip. It seemed as if everything slowed down, and it was just me and Alice in the whole world. She took the cup away and smiled, she then took a sip right where my lips have been. Oh gosh I thought I was going to explode. I liked my lips still looking at her. That red wine does taste good.

She winked and we made our way back to the table and again I felt the electric shock that went through me when her hand lightly touched mine. I tried to hide my reaction, but I don't know how well that went. If she felt it too she was better at hiding it. I hoped that this meant something good.

When we made it back to the table everything was just as it was when we left, but everyone seemed quiet. It might have been just me.

Right as we sat down Jess walked in with a guy fallowing her. My heart stopped when I saw him, and not in the good way it does when I see Alice. I would know that face anywhere. It was Jacob. How in the hell did she meet him?

"Ange look who she brought!" I hissed under my breath. Here comes the scene that I'm sure is going to play out.

"Oh. My. God." Angela said and everyone looked at her with question marks written all over their faces.

I stood up. Ange went to stand up with me but I motioned her to stay. "If I need you I promise I will scream. Loud" I said. I didn't want to bring Ange into anything I always hated when something in my life screwed with hers, so I would rather handle it alone.

"Hey Jess." I said trying hard not to glare at both of them. It wasn't Jess's fault she didn't know I knew him.

"Bella." she said smiling, and looking up at Jake. Ewe I don't get how anyone could be even remotely attracted to a man like him. It made me want to throw up. "This is Jacob."

"Yeah I know who he is Jess. He went to high school with me." I said frowning.

"Oh well Jake didn't tell me that and I told him I knew you a while ago." She said giving him a look.

"Sorry Babe. It slipped my mind." he said with a stupid smirk that I could see through. I wonder if Jess could. Probably not I knew him more than she did.

"Okay well why don't you guys catch up while I go use the bathroom?" she asked and then was off to the bathroom I guess she really had to go. Why couldn't she stay here that way maybe things would be easier.

"So Bella let's cut to the chase. I'm here because I have been looking all over for you. It wasn't that hard to find you since Charlie told me what part of L.A. you live in. I met Jess at her work, it was a day you weren't working and she told me she knew you so I asked her out. I just wanted to get to you though Bella." he said smiling like he actually had a chance with me. Please just please, no way in hell would I ever think about dating him again. He's possessive and abusive, plus I think my heart is calling for someone else, as cheesy as that sounds.

" Why do you want to find me?" I asked glaring at him I was really not in the mood for this. I had better things to do than sit around and listen to him.

"So we can be together like we are supposed to be. Bella you know it's true. It's been you and me even when we were split apart. We are soul mates Bells." He said with a smirk. Oh because I was totally buying this, total sarcasm. Why would he even try? I broke up with him a while ago does he really think that I'm stupid enough to go back to that?

"Don't tell me what I know and what I don't." I snapped. I really did hate it when people told me what to do.

Alice walked over then I think she knew something was wrong. She was my angel sent from haven.

"Is everything alright over here? You both looked a little tense and I don't want anything to start," she said lightly while glaring at Jake.

"Everything's okay. I was just telling Jake here how much I don't want him and how much we aren't supposed to be together," I said through my teeth. Realization struck Alice's face, and she looked mad now too, and I think a little sad but I wasn't positive.

"Bella please don't do this. I'm sorry for everything I did in the past. We can fix it Bella I just want you back." He said and it was so fake I don't think the stupidest person in the world would have believed it.

"Jake sorry it's not going to cut it." I said getting more angry by the second. But I made myself calm. Was he really going to try this on me?

"But I love you Bella and you love me you just refuse to admit it." He said seeming annoyed. "Give me one good reason why you shouldn't take me back."

Alice was still standing there, watching very closely. "I don't play for your team anymore Jake."

"What?" he asked confused. "So you're gay?" He asked with a shocked expression when realization struck.

"Yes and maybe I found someone else her name is," I couldn't think of a name so I just took the first one that came to mind. "Lizzie. Her real name is Elizabeth but she likes Lizzie." I lied. Alice shot me a look and I didn't know if it was because she knew I was lying or was totally buying my lie.

"It's her isn't it? She's the one that took you from me! She's the one that's keeping you from me!" he was shouting now and he was glaring at Alice. He was furious.

What happened next happened in a split second. Jake stepped back and threw his fist forward aiming at Alice's beautiful face. As soon as I saw him step back I reach out in front of Alice and grabbed his hand before he could hit her.

I amazed myself with those fast reflexes. I was always a klutz, but something about him wanting to hurt Alice, who flinched, set me off. Good thing I knew how to stop a punch. That would have hurt. I was still holding his hand when I said well more like spat at him "Don't ever try to touch her again!" And I threw his hand back at him.

Jess was back and she heard that, but did nothing to step in. She looked like a doe with big brown eyes that were super wide.

Emmett came over then, and everyone at the table was looking this way. Alice had a shocked look on her face as she realized that someone was going to hit her really hard. "Do you have a problem, dude? Because if you do I can be settle it quickly" Emmett said cracking his knuckles and glaring.

"Emmett!" Alice shouted finally back to normal kind of. "Don't. Let it go," She said with so much authority you wouldn't think she was capable of because she is so small, but she still amazes me.

Emmett backed down but not without a frown on his face. He was scary for a second. I wouldn't have liked to be up against him. And if I ever hurt Alice that's where I'm going to go. As if I don't have enough motivation to not hurt Alice.

Jake looked like he was about to shit his pants. "Jake I swear if you ever try to touch her again I will let Emmett step in. And maybe she is the one that took me from you maybe she's not but don't worry even without her I don't think I would have taken you back. Ange wouldn't have let me. But you better leave and never come back because I don't want to see you ever." I said through me teeth. "And I defiantly don't want you around Alice. So go" I snapped at him. That should have been key enough that Alice was not the person.

"I'm sorry Jess," he mumbled on his way out. He ran with his tail between his legs so to speak.

Everyone went and sat back down. Angela was watching from far away. Once everyone was seated I stood at the edge of the table. "I'm really really sorry everyone." I said. I was near my breaking point I could feel it.

"At least no one got hurt," Emmett said. "And that was a pretty sick save there. How did you learn to do that?" He asked with a smile. Leave it to Emmett to lighten the mood.

"Well I knew it was coming. He was always a violent person, and my dad taught me some basic self defense moves. He was afraid for me because he's a cop and he has seen some really bad people. But I surprised myself there. That was a hard punch and I'm usually falling over my own feet." I said blushing and giggling.

Emmett nodded as if in approval, and Alice said "That's impressive. Thank you for saving me from a punch." She smiled at me.

"If it wasn't for me I wouldn't have had to save you" I said frowning. Just thinking about that makes me want to die. How could anyone hurt something so sweet? Unless you a big asshole that has nothing better to do than hurt girls like that one low life I don't even know but hate already. If I ever meet him he better hope people are around otherwise I wouldn't be able to control myself. But in that case I would probably end up hurting myself.

"It wasn't all your fault Bella. It was his. He is too protective of you even though he doesn't have you." She said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Okay Alice. Whatever you say. And anytime If I didn't know I was going to catch his fist I would have put myself in front of you anyway. I can't let your pretty little face get screwed up because of a big jerk like Jake." I said blushing and smiling at her.

"Awe, thank you Bella that means a lot." She blush and smiled.

After that everyone looked at us. They all knew something. I said, "Just for the record everyone Lizzie is not real. I made her up because usually it works when you tell a guy your gay they usually leave you alone. I don't know how many of you heard me telling him that I don't play for his team but I thought I would throw it out there."

"Don't kid yourself Bells. You and I both know who Lizzie is," Ange whispered so low only I could hear. Everyone went on talk, I joined in a few times but I was too busy stealing glances at Alice to pay attention much.

Angela noticed me glancing at Alice and so did Jess, but she didn't know what Ange knew. Ange knew that I like Alice or thought that I liked Alice as more than just a friend.

"Bella, would you like to take a walk with me? There's too many people in here I need some air," she asked hesitantly as if I would ay no.

"Sure Alice. Angela, Jess I will be back." I said smiling at them. I gave Ange a knowing look. She looked smiled and winked quickly.

"See you Bella. And Alice." Angela said.

"Bye guys" Jess said.

We walked out together and I was very aware of everyone at the table watching us. And still sometimes her hand brushes mine and I feel tingles run up my arm.

I look up at the night sky. The stars are really beautiful, along with the full moon that's shining. Almost as beautiful as Alice I thought.

"It's beautiful don't you think?" Alice asked. I looked from the sky back down to her face.

"Yes, it is very beautiful." At that point I didn't know if I was talking about her or the sky.

Slowly I looked away from her face to keep walking.

"So to continue our getting to know each other from my concert, what's your favorite color?" She laughed. "We'll start simple."

"Blue, by far. You?" I said without even thinking. I wanted to add that it's partly because of the color of her eyes but I didn't.

"Purple. Without a doubt. Um when is your birthday?"

"September, 13. You?

"February 21." She smiled at me.

After that we asked each other questions and talked about a lot of stuff. Soon we made it to a park she sat down on the grass and I sat next to her.

"I love looking at the night sky. It inspired me to write most of the songs that I wrote," she said staring at the sky.

"I always found it peaceful, and calming. I usually sit outside and look at it when I'm stressed. And stars were always fascinating to me." I said looking over at her. She had her arms wrapped around herself and she looked like she was slightly shivering. I wasn't even slightly cold but she's so much smaller than I am. I took off my sweater and hesitantly wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Bella I like the offer but now you are going to get cold." She said objecting.

"Cold doesn't bother me. Plus it's not even cold to me. You're so tiny you're probably cold when it's ninety degrees out," I said giggling.

"Okay fine. But as soon as I see any sign of you getting cold you're going to put it back on if I have to force you to," she laughed.

"Don't worry about me. Even if I get cold I'd rather me be cold than you," I said blushing but I hope she can't see it.

"That's one of the many things I really like about you Bella, you put other people before yourself. All the time," she smiled her beautiful smile at me and even though it was way dark out I could still see her beautiful white teeth.

"I'm glad you like it but that's just me," I said smiling back.

"I love it. Hey there was one more thing I was going to ask you," Alice said with a smile still planted on her face.

"What's that?"

"What's your middle name?"

"Marie. You?" I giggled.

"Isabella Marie Swan. That sounds nice together," she smiles. And I love the way my name rolls off her tongue. It gives me butterflies. "And mine is actually Alice which I go by but my full name is Mary Alice Brandon. I don't like Mary it makes me sound old." She giggles.

"Mary Alice Brandon. That sounds nice too. But I like Alice the best. It's a very beautiful name," I say blushing and loving the way her name feels coming out of my mouth.

"Thank you," She smiles at me and lays her hand over mine. I feel the heat from her hand running all over my body and it makes me want to explode. I love the way she feels, and I'm tempted to run my hands all over her body. So tempted that it hurts. I never believed you could want something so much it hurt. I guess I know now.

We sat like that for a long time, saying nothing and looking up at the stars. That was until Alice suggested we start our way back to the club. As we were walking back. Not saying anything still, because no words are needed. I think about what happened tonight. And I want to do it all again very soon. Spending time with Alice just made my burning want for her burn even stronger. Sometime soon I needed to tell Alice how I felt. But I think we needed to spend more time together before that. I don't want things to go too fast but I don't want them to go so slow that she becomes uninterested (if she even is interested). At least I have her number I can call her to hang out anytime that I want.

**Sorry about the long wait. High School's a bitch haha. Anyway I hope the wait was worth it. :) I really love writing this story. Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all compliments to Stepnenie Meyer. I just get to mess with her characters. :) Which I hope I do a good job doing that.

**This guy is relentless! I swear. Even after telling him that I don't love him and he doesn't know me well enough to love me he still tries. Then I told him I like some girl that I met on the internet (her name is Jess :p haha but I don't like you like that I'm sorry Jess. It just won't work out for me haha) and he still calls me baby and tries to tell me he loves me. It gets old really fast dude! Anyway enough about my weird life on to chapter 15. I love that number haha. It's how old I am as of today :D which by the way Taylor Swift's new CD came out today and I have it! :) and it's my field hockey number and my month anniversary for me and my ex. Too bad he's my ex. Anyway I hope you all like it. :).**

Alice tried to hand me my sweater back again, but I shook my head. "I'm still not cold. And I don't want you to freeze to death because you might seeing as to how small you are," I joked.

"That sounds possible," she giggled and stopped walking to pull the sweater over her head. once she started walking again she said, "You smell really good Bella. It's like strawberries and something that I can't name. It's so you and I love it."

She looked down at her feet embarrassed by her outburst. It gave me butterflies and she looked so cute in my sweater that was about two sizes too big.

"Aw thanks, Alice," I said smiling at her. She looked up and smiled back. I felt like I should be kissing her lips. I just wanted to lean in, but I knew I couldn't. Yet here we were stopped in the middle of the sidewalk looking deeply into each other's eyes.

I awkwardly cleared my throat and looked away. It hurt to do so, since I wanted her so bad. I don't get it. I barely knew her. I mean even after asking all those questions tonight I still didn't really know her that much. Love is confusing. Especially since I have never looked at a girl in that way before. I guess it doesn't really matter. I mean if I love a girl then I'll deal with it.

The rest of that walk was silent, and it didn't take long to get there. Alice was still shivering when we got there it made me want to give her a really big hug that would probably send messages that I wasn't sure I wanted to send yet.

When we walked into the club there were a bunch of people in a circle. I knew what it meant, someone was fighting. It looked as if everyone in that club was standing around. I couldn't really see who was in the center but Alice quickly grabbed my hand and I felt the tingles go all through my body. Gosh, I loved the way her small hand fit in mine. She said, "That's Emmett," and pretty much ran, while dragging me along, and weaved through the crowd. Dang, she's fast. I'm guessing it's all about being small. When we got to the inside she just stared for a second then left my hand go and walked to the middle of the circle over to Emmett.

I watched her closely making sure, even though Emmett is there, that no one would hurt her. Even though I didn't realize it Rosalie was standing next to me she leaned over and whispered, "Why are you so tense? It's like you're planning on throwing yourself in front of her because someone's about to shoot her."

I jumped a little but never took my eyes off Alice. "Is it that noticeable?" I asked blushing. "And no I'm just making sure that no one hurts her."

"Relax Emmett would never let that happen. And it is actually even Jess and Angela are giving you weird looks," she said turning her head to look over at Jess and Ange. I glance over and Jess is standing next to Edward who looked kind of pissed when her attention was pulled away from him. Jess was looking lost considering she doesn't know about my little crush, and Ange looks a bit confused but also understanding.

I mouthed "Later" to both of them. They nodded and Ange looked back to the fight. Jess turned back to Edward and was laughing about something he said. I'm glad those too are getting along. "So what happened, did someone look at you the wrong way?" I asked looking back at Alice who was trying to get both Emmett and the other guy to calm down.

"Actually he was trying to feel me up when Emmett went to the bathroom. Then Emmett came out to me all but screaming at that guy to get off me and Emmett shoved him away from me and then they got all tense."

Wow, she's so whatever about it. "Does this happen often?" I had to ask. It seemed like it did.

"It's usually not as bad because Alice is here to keep him calm and make him walk away. But she was a little busy," she said glancing over at me with a slight smile on her face.

Okay was I crazy or does it seem like she's actually starting to like me? I thought she was one of those snobs that didn't think I was good enough for Alice but I guess it's not all that bad. She actually seems kind of nice if you would look past her outside layer. I blushed and looked down. "Sorry about that," I said.

"Why is she wearing that sweater that like drowns her?" Rosalie asked giggling.

"She got cold, so I gave her my sweater. I thought she was going to like freeze to death. I mean she's so small. It's no wonder she gets so cold," I said giggling.

"I know really," she said and then looked back at the fight.

Suddenly the fight that we were all waiting for broke out. And Emmett got shoved into Alice who almost fell over. I walked quickly over to her.

"You okay?" I asked a little worried about her.

"Yes I'm fine. But we are going to get kicked out any second now. Well not us. Just Emmett," she said.

Just as she predicted workers came through the circle and broke up the fight. Emmett backed down fast and walked out on his own, Rosalie fallowed close behind along with Edward , Jess, and Ange. Alice and I trailed behind to pay for our drinks. Once all that was over with we went outside to find them all waiting for us right beside the door.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm calling it a night. I want to go to bed," Emmett said, wrapping his arm around Rosalie. "You with me Babe?" He asked with a disturbing twinkle in his eye. I don't even want to know what they have in mind.

"I am with you Babe," Rosalie said with a smile.

"Hey before you two go all gross and are thinking clearly can you take me and Jess here home we were going to go on a ride on my motorcycle since its pretty early," Edward spoke for the first time tonight. Why wasn't I surprised he'd go after Jess. She better watch out I have a bad feeling about Edward.

"Yeah before we leave though I have to speak with Bella and Ange just give me one minute," she said nervously, taking my hand and Angela's and pulling us away from the group.

"Jess don't do something you are going to regret," I said once we were out of ear shot.

"Bella I won't, but guys I just want to let you know that I think I like him. Like a lot," she said blushing and looking down at her feet. Oh gosh here we go.

"Well that's all fine but I hope he knows that if he hurts you we'll hurt him, no matter how good looking he is," Angela said nearly drooling.

"Ange, you got a little drool right here," I said jokingly and pointing to the corner of my mouth.

She slapped me and said "Shut up I can't help it some people are just so. . . mouth watering," she giggled.

"Hey girl, he's mine. But I don't blame you. He is pretty damn hot," Jess said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Okay ewe, I'm just going to walk away and pretend I didn't just hear that. Have fun Jess," I said turning away. Soon after they fallowed giggling like little school girls. Okay, he's not that hot. Some girls just don't know true beauty, such as Alice.

Alice gave me a smile as I approached her, and gave Jess and Angela a funny look. "Did you just drug them or something?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Nope, they think your brother over there is insanely hot," I said only loud enough for her to hear.

She laughed "Oh gosh are they in for a surprise. He is very picky about his women. He has only had one real girlfriend. Jess seems like his type though so she has a chance. Now you, well you're more of my type," she blushed and looked down at her feet.

Did I seriously hear those words come out of her mouth? I got so many butterflies in my stomach I think if I open my mouth they're going to pour out. "Awe, Alice that's sweet," I really didn't know what else to say. I just waited and she finally lifted up her head, looking me in the eye. I wanted to kiss her. I really wanted kiss her, really really really wanted to kiss her. I was about to lean in when Emmett obnoxiously cleared his throat. I pulled away really fast, so did Alice.

"Lady lovers, we're leaving. You need to take Angela home I have to take these two. Bella, Angela it was nice to meet you both, Squirt I love you see you at home." I didn't miss the wink he sent her before departing with Rosalie, Edward and Jess.

"In that case we should get you two home shouldn't we?" Alice said nervously.

"Sure," I said not really wanting to leave her. I had such a good time. I never wanted this night to end.

We were walking out to the parking lot, now. "Angela, I believe you owe your boyfriend an apology," I said giggling and walking with Alice on my right and her on my left.

"What did I. . . Oh! That," she said blushing. "I'm sorry. It's hard to concentrate when all I can think about is he's very hot green eyes. But trust me when I say this, there is nothing I want more than to be Ben's wife. I mean don't you think she should have asked me by now? Like, Alice, if you were dating the same guy since freshmen year in high school don't you think that he would have pop the question already?" She asked.

Oh gosh, we get into heated debates when talking about this. "I'd say so. And you live with him too right?" Alice asked, we had finally reached the car, and every second that we were walking I was oh so tempted to grab Alice's hand.

"Yes! I have for three years now, I think. Is that right Bella?" Angela replied getting into the back seat.

I slid into the passenger's seat next to Alice and said "Yeah about that,"

"Then I don't see why he wouldn't have asked you yet," Alice said starting the car and pulling out.

After that I zoned out for a while. Alice and Ange were talking and I couldn't really pay attention to much. I was distracted by the fact that twice now I almost made my first move. I knew I would no matter where we went after dropping off Ange. I can't help it, I want to kiss her so bad. And I just want her to be mine forever. I only met her a week ago. Gosh, I have problems.

The car came to a stop and I realized we were at Ange's place. "By Ange. I'll call you tomorrow," I said smiling.

"I want details," she said before closing the door behind her.

"She's really sweet," Alice said pulling out.

"Yeah she is, that's why I love her," I said giggling.

We made it to my apartment in minutes. I was dreading this. She parked along the sidewalk and walked with me to the front door.

"I had a great time, we should really do it again," I said looking her in the eye.

"I think that sounds great Bella," she said back.

Oh gosh I feel so great when she's around. We stayed still for a while. Then I started to lean in and she was leaning up. Our lips met somewhere in the middle and I saw the stars. I could not think about anything else but her. Her lips moved in sync with mine. It felt so good. Her hands slid up my chest and she wrapped her fingers through my hair and pulled my face closer to hers. I wrapped my arms around her hips and pulled her body close.

After about 30 seconds we pulled away breathing heavy. I had butterflies that were dancing in my stomach. "So call me," I said smiling.

"Sure. I'll talk to you then. Good bye Bella. This was by far the most amazing night of my life,"

I didn't want to let her go so I lingered for a few seconds. She seemed to linger right back and I thought about kissing her again. Then my phone vibrated multiple times so I knew I was getting a call. "Hello,"

**Dun dun dun, cliff hanger. :D. You'll find out what happens next chapter. I love you all who review. :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did though. I'd buy everything I wanted and demand that they remake the first movie haha :D.

**Okay so as you know my computer crashed. And then the other one I tried to use crashed and yeah I suck with computers so I'm sorry it took forever but here ya go! :p P.S. This guy that was dating Taylor Swift broke her heart and if you happen to see him tell him he is a dead man! Because he took and then hurt my woman! No one does that to me *growls* Haha :p. **

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and saw that it was Angela calling. "Hey Ange," I said into the phone, Alice was still standing in front of me.

"Bella," she sobbed into the phone. Alice must have heard because she gave me a worried look. "It's Ben. He's in the hospital. He was in a really bad car accident. Bella I'm scared. What if he doesn't live?"

"Angela Nicole Weber, do not say that. Look, I'm on my way over. We'll go to that hospital and I'll show you everything will be okay. Hang in there till I get there Ange."

"Hurry Bella," Angela whispered weakly.

"I will. Love ya Ange."

"I love you too Bells."

I didn't know I was crying until Alice wiped away the few tears that ran down my face.

I closed my phone and looked at Alice. "You wouldn't mind giving me a ride would you? I mean if you don't want to I get it I can call a cab but I was kind of hoping I'd have you with me through this mess. I can explain on the way," I said looking at the ground.

"Bella, I'd love to. Now get in," she said rushing to the driver's side. I fallowed her lead and hopped in the passenger's side.

She sped off going way over the speed limit, and it brought back the first time I met her. That day we took a ride in her car, that was the day that I swore I was going to faint.

"So, Ben was in car crash. I don't really know much else just that he's in the hospital and Angela is in hysterics," I said staring straight ahead. I wonder how much more intense feelings I can take. First, I kissed Alice for the first time, and it was great, then now that Angela is really upset it makes me upset too. Maybe I'll explode soon and the I wouldn't have to deal with anything . . .

"Okay. I hope he's okay. I mean for something like this to happen after just talking to her about him popping the question. I mean everything with them seems so official. Like one can't live without the other," Alice said with a frown.

"He has to be okay. I don't even want to imagine Angela if he's not okay. And I have grown up with them always together. No fighting at all. They are made for each other. They fit together like puzzle pieces, cheesy but bare with me here," my voice started to crack so I shut up, and by that time we were at Angela's apartment and she was waiting outside sobbing.

I quickly got out of the car and hugged her with all the emotion in me. She cried into my shoulder and I led her to the backseat. Once we were inside Alice took off and asked "We are going to the south wig of the L.A. hospital right?"

"Yes. That's where he is." Angela choked out.

"My step dad works there, in the emergency unit. He might be the doctor looking after Ben." Alice said absentmindedly.

"Well at least he might have the best doctor around," I said when Angela didn't comment.

Angela smiled sadly through her tears. It gave me a pain in my chest to see her like this. Maybe it's because she my best friend, maybe it's because I cry when I see people in sadness, as if it would help them any, but I can't even explain how I feel seeing her distressed like this. I feel so helpless. There's nothing I can do to help because I can't say what I don't know is true.

Angela sobbed the rest of the way to the hospital. Alice parked in the employee parking lot, which was really close to the door. I guided Angela and fallowed Alice through the halls to the emergency room. There was a woman at the desk flipping through a fashion magazine. She looked up when she heard us coming and when she saw Alice her eyes lit up. "Awe, look who the cat dragged in, Alice Brandon, I haven't seen you ever since you got all famous." She pouted, and already I didn't like her. I think she's hitting on Alice.

"Nikki, sorry, I had to get a new phone, my number got out and I had crazed fans trying to stalk me. I'll have to give you it then. But I have a friend whose boyfriend was just in a car accident, any news on Ben. . . I don't know his last name," She glanced over to me for help, but I was still glaring at Nikki.

"Cheney," I said blushing because I knew Alice knew what I was thinking about this Nikki chick.

Nikki typed in something on the computer in front of her, studied the screen and said, "I'm sorry but Ben is undergoing surgery. All the bones on the right side of his body were crushed. I can't really tell you anything else but I will let the doctor know that someone is here for him. They contacted his parents and I think they are on their way," she smiled a lifeless smile pretty much only looking at Alice.

Angela whispered out "Thank you." I led her over to the chairs of the waiting room while Alice lingered back to talk to Nikki. I sat down with Angela's head on my shoulder. She was done sobbing but she looked pretty tired. I looked at her then back to Alice and tried to hold back a sound that sort of sounded like a growl. Angela laughed lightly beside me. "You are so jealous Bells and it's amusing. But look at the Nikki chick, she has nothing on you. The way she slathers on make up like it's supposed to look good when you put that much on, the way her blond hair is so fake it looks almost stiff, and the way she plucks her eyebrows so much it looks like she's always raising them. She's so average bitch you would think she belongs in a high school surrounded by cheerleaders. Yep she defiantly has nothing on you." She was getting tired I could tell but I think she's right. Still that girl is prettier than I am; she seems more Alice's style.

"Maybe you're right but before you fall asleep on me here, I kissed her, Angela." I blushed and looked down at my hand and wasn't around Angela holding her to me.

"Okay now you defiantly greater than her to Alice. How was it?" She held in a yawn and looked away and to Alice.

"She kissed me back and it was amazing I swear I saw sparks fly," I said smiling and remembering how her lips felt on mine.

"That's great Bells I'm really happy you might have found someone but look at that flirting."

I looked over even though I didn't want to, and saw Alice and Nikki laughing and smiling at each other. Alice took a pen off of Nikki's desk and wrote something down on Nikki's hand. I assumed it was her number; Alice put the pen back and walked over here smiling apologetically at Angela. "Thank you so much Alice, but you don't have to stay, Bella can handle me from here," Angela said glancing at me.

"I think I'll keep Bella company for a while, because you look like you're about to fall asleep," she smiled looking from Angela to me.

I smiled half heartedly back still upset over the whole Nikki thing even though I know I shouldn't be. "Thanks Alice that's nice of you." Despite being upset it felt good to know I'll have someone to talk to the whole time I'm here.

"Bella you are the best. I'm glad I had you to talk to about . . . other things to get my mind off of Ben. I love you." Angela smiled sleepily and glanced at Alice, who wasn't really paying much attention instead looking over at Nikki.

I smiled at Ange but I could tell she didn't buy it. "I love you too Ange, what are best friends for?"

Her breathing turned even and I knew she was asleep. "You really are a good friend Bella. Angela should be lucky to have you," Alice said from next to me but I wouldn't look at her. I only glared at the floor as if Nikki could see it.

"Thanks Alice," I said looking up and at her, finally. She was staring at me and by the look on her face I was pretty sure she was going to figure me out soon.

I just looked back at the floor and thought about everything. After a few minutes of silence Alice asked, "Bella why won't you look at me?"

I looked up at her and she was staring at me. I am a bad liar. "I am now silly," I say trying to sound amused.

"Bella, that doesn't count. You're acting all mad, as if I did something," she said trailing off. I can't help but glance at Nikki who's still flipping through that magazine. "Oh, I get it. Little Bella is jealous," she says smirking. "I should have seen it sooner." I just averted my eyes as she was enjoying this. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help myself. "Bella, come on. You can't be jealous of her can you? How? Why?" she said.

"Well I don't know it was pretty obvious you were having a good time over there. And she's known you for longer than I have, which gives her an advantage. She was laying it on a little thick there too. When are you two going to go out?" I knew I was being a bit harsh but I didn't care. Right after she's charmed me into falling for her she starts scoping out the area for someone else.

"Bella you're making a big deal out of something that's not that big at all. Okay so maybe she likes me a little," she starts but I cut her off.

"A little? You seemed to show some interest too," I scoff.

"I was being nice!" she was starting to get defensive and I officially feel like a bitch, but right now I didn't care . . . okay maybe that was a lie. "She's a friend. That's it nothing more I swear it. Look, okay maybe I was leading her on a bit but I promise I don't see anything in her," Alice said trying to get me to believe it, but I still had my doubts.

I just looked at the ground, not saying anything. What can I say? If she likes someone else I'm just going to have to deal with it, after all it's not like just because we kissed once means we're dating. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out, showing a text from a number that she didn't have a name for. I didn't want to be nosey and I figured it was Nikki so I looked at her face. She smiled and replied. I just looked away biting back tears and tempted to get up and storm out. That wouldn't go so well because Angela is laying on me.

"As if that helps your 'I don't like her' case." I said sarcastically, and maybe a bit too loud. Angela stirred and Nikki looked over at me. I knew she knew; I could tell by the look on her face. She smirked and Angela was no longer leaning on me.

Alice didn't say anything, she just looked over at Nikki and at that point I was desperate for any type of distraction. I nudged Ange and she woke up with a groan. "Ange, do you have your iPod on you?"

She dug in her pocket and pulled it out. "You know that's kind of rude," she said sleepily.

"I know, I'm a bitch but toying with my emotions is pretty bad to you know."

"Bella, maybe there are other reasons behind what looks like flirting."

I didn't answer, just put the ear buds in my ears and turned it to shuffle. Alice was still texting that girl, but she would glance guiltily at me every once in a while. And I only noticed this because I was watching her for the most part. I couldn't help but feel like I was over reacting but then when I would look at her texting and smirking I started to doubt I was over reacting. I decided that maybe talking to her would help a lot.

After a while of me listening to music and Angela sleeping on my shoulder, Dr. Cullen came out. I remembered him from the concert. He was blond and really handsome.

"Alice what a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Carlisle, hi." Was all Alice said. She seemed distracted.

He looked at Angela,"Angela I didn't expect to see you this soon after the concert." He smiled softly, "Your boyfriend is doing well. He might be in pain for a while but the surgery was a complete success. You can go see him if you want to but he's not awake and he won't be for a while," Carlisle said lightly. He really knew how to take care of patients.

Angela got up and hugged me before leaving. "You were right Bella. He is okay. And thank you for being here for me. I love you." She pulled away and smiled through a few tears.

I wiped off her tears with the back of my hand and out of the corner of my eye I saw Nikki roll her eyes. "Anytime Ange. You're my best friend I wasn't going to let you go through this alone. I love you too," I said smiling. She hugged me one last time then ran off fallowing Nikki to see her boyfriend.

"Well if I didn't know that was Angela's boyfriend in there I would have thought the two of you were dating," Alice commented in a harsh tone. Really? Are we going to go here, Alice?

"Alice, I have known her since we were freshmen. We have been best friends ever since. And I don't think you have any room to talk," I tried to stay calm but I was losing it every second that she stood there and glared at me.

Dr. Cullen was still there, looking between us not saying anything. "What's that supposed to mean?" Alice asked intensifying her glare.

"Why don't you ask Nikki I'm sure you would rather talk to her anyway," I nearly spat in her face. Then I did what I normally wouldn't do when I was getting all up in someone's face, I ran. I ran out the doors and down the street. I came to a little town park, and found a small bench with a little privacy. I didn't mean for it to go like that, and now I feel awful. I started to cry silently. I screwed up, really bad too. What am I going to do now? What happened to talking to her, because that was more like nearly screaming. I just sat there sobbing because I was a bitch and because I was hurt she would flirt with someone right in front of me like that. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head down on them. It was getting lighter and I didn't know how much time I spent there just silently crying and watching the tears make a wet mark on my jeans. I couldn't have been too long that Alice came along looking around and shouting my name. The only sounds I made were sniffles but I guess they were enough for her to here, because she looked over and when she saw me her face turned into a frown.

"Bella?" she said softly but I turned away determined to not let her see my face anymore. "Oh gosh it's worse than I thought." I just sat there not moving or saying anything. When she saw I wasn't going to talk she continued, "Look I was awful. Okay? I know that. I led you on and then totally disregarded your feelings while I. . . Flirted with other girls. But Bella I'm really really sorry. I like you. I like you a lot and I was just testing whether you liked me or not, even though we kissed and all, but I took it too far and I'm sorry. Nikki is a slut. All she wants from me is a night in the bedroom and a drink or two. You, your better than that Bella. And I like that about you. I feel like we could actually have a relationship," she finished sitting down next to me.

Although I still didn't look at her I said in a tone barely above a whisper, "What do you mean when you say you like me?" This time I turned around to look into her eyes and see what I could read.

She slowly leaned down her eyes studying my face, but I gave no expression. When her lips met mine I melted. No matter how mad or upset I had been this kiss changed everything. When we finally broke apart she said, "That's what I mean when I say I like you." She blushed a little. "And look I'm really sorry. Really. And I promise I have no feelings what so ever for Nikki." She paused and I studied her. She looked sincere, but could you ever really tell? "Well you please forgive me for being such a bitch. It won't happen again, I would have to be stupid to let it happen again."

I just couldn't say no. I cared about her too much already. "Yes I can. And I was a little harsh. And jealous even if we aren't even dating. I'm sorry."

"Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around me. "And I don't think you were harsh I think you put me in my place. And I deserved it too. I was a bit jealous of Angela," she said looking down at the ground.

"And why is that? She's just a friend. No matter how much I tell her I love her it's not in that way. In fact you're the only girl I ever liked in that way."

"Sometimes I get overly jealous . . . I'm sorry, Bella. And really?"

"It's okay Alice really. I don't blame you. I think we both have our jealously problems. But yes really Alice I'm not gay. Or bi. It's you and only you," I looked into her eyes as her eyes searched mine. I hope she likes what she finds.

"Well why don't we start over?" Alice asked smirking a bit.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. You are Alice Brandon that singer! No way! Wait, why are your arms around me?" I giggled.

"Yes I am Alice Brandon. And jeez Bella I didn't mean this far. Just forgive me for being a jealous and a bitch, and I'll forgive you for being jealous and harsh and we can live happily ever after," she smiled up at me, and I leaned down and quickly pressed my lips to hers.

She wasn't ready when I pulled away and she pouted, "Did I pull away too fast for Alice?" I smirked.

"Yes! But more importantly do you forgive me?" she asked giving me the sweetest puppy dog face I have ever seen.

I smiled, "Of course, I could never stay mad at you. It did hurt though . . ." As soon as I added that last part I regretted it. She frowned deeply, and made the saddest expression I have ever seen.

"I know. And I would take it back if I could I swear to you. But I was exploring your feelings for me, even if it was in a really bad way."

"And how do you feel about me?" I asked even though I knew she already said it.

"I like you Bella, a lot." This time she smiled and blushed and it was adorable.

"Enough to come on a date with me?" I asked smiling.

"Yes!" Her eyes lit up and she was so excited I thought it was hilarious.

"Good," I smiled even brighter If possible and said, "I think we should get back to Angela. Maybe she will be finished visiting Ben and we can all go eat . . ." I quickly checked my phone for the time and it was 11 o'clock am. I am exhausted, I guess I just didn't notice it until now. "Breakfast real quick and then I can go home and sleep all day."

"Okay sounds good." She pulled away from our embrace, and only kept my hand. I instantly missed the touch of her body on mine.

We walked back to the hospital in silence and I thought about how this night ad turned out. Everything was wonderful. Until that Nikki chick came in, but up until then and after turned out great. I found out Alice really liked me and that thought gave me a thousand butterflies in the pit of my stomach. And I even asked her out again, which I can't wait for.

**Okay so I know it's been like a million years but I'm sorry I had a lot to do and then my computer crashed and then my other one did and it was just awful. But everything is okay now. :D. Well minus the whole getting stalked my some biznitch in my school and breaking up with my boyfriend (yes boyfriend, don't worry I'm surprised too!) but that stuff in normal for a girl my age. . . Not that I'm normal. But anyway as always tell me what you think :D.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight but I do wish I did!

**I honestly don't know where I want to go with this. But I have a good feeling about what I do know. I know I should like plan this out and all but that would make it take even longer so I'm going to go with what I have an see how it goes. And hey if it totally sucks you can tell me I won't murder you :D.**

Alice and I walked into the hospital holding hands and laughing about I don't even remember what. I glanced at the front desk and noticed that Nikki was gone. Good!

"Do you think we should go see him?" Alice asked.

I thought for a second, "No I think we should wait for Ange to come out."

"Okay," Alice said drawing random patterns all over my hand. "Bella you know, I have to go on tour soon," she frowned a little when she said this.

"Really?" I was afraid my voice would crack at the thought of her leaving me but it didn't.

"Yeah I won't be able to see you for a while. The band and I are going all the way over to the east coast. We'll be miles and miles apart," she looked up at me through her lashes and frowned.

I felt sad thinking about her leaving to preform, but she had to do her job and bring her beautiful voice to the people of the east. "It will be okay. I promise. Is anyone going with you?"

"Yeah my mom is and maybe Rosalie that is if she wants to go and I can separate her from Emmett. You would think those two had just gotten together six months ago instead of six years. There uh pretty sensual for a long term couple and they don't like being apart."

"Well then before you have to leave you and I are going to have to spend every moment we can together. But I have to go back to work tomorrow. But you could come see me during lunch or after work or whenever you have time would be fine. I would really like to see you as much as I can before you have to go. I'll miss you to death." At this point we were acting as magnets. Pulling each other together ever so slowly until we got close enough to just come together. And at that point I kissed her on the lips. As soon as our lips met I knew I would defiantly miss this part the most. Kissing her was like doing drugs, as soon as you did it once you couldn't stop. I heard a gasp coming from beside us but I didn't care and apparently neither did Alice. After a few moments of our lips working magic we pulled apart.

She smiled at me, "Bella I will miss you too." Then she looked over to see Nikki wearing a shocked expression.

I smiled evilly and said, "You know if you keep your face like that for too long it will stay that way."

Alice smacked my arm and hissed "Bella," under her breath. "What are you so shocked about Nikki?"

"I thought you liked me Allie, I mean honestly we've known each other for years. How long have you known her?" Her lips curled up when she said "her."

"About two weeks. But, Nikki, I don't think it's any of your business. And I don't like you Nikki, I haven't actually talked to you in months."

"So? You know me Allie. And I bet she is just pretending to like you because of you fame and money," She sneered.

I gasped. Oh my gosh. I didn't think about that, what if her family thinks that? No! I refuse to think anyone would think so low of me. But I wouldn't doubt it being true. Oh gosh, I wanted to cry right about now. I was shocked, so shocked that I didn't even have a comeback for that one. I couldn't even look at Alice; I was staring at the floor. When Nikki saw my reaction she laughed bitterly, "See Alice, she's been caught. And she knows it."

"Nikki I think you need to leave," Alice said in a small voice almost as if she were on the verge of tears. No. Please no, do not tell me you are actually considering she may be right. Gah! That Nikki bitch really knows how to kill the mood doesn't she.

Nikki slowly walked away and I sat there looking at the floor. Alice didn't move for what seemed like forever but we sat there.

Finally she stood up. It wasn't a good sign but at least it was something. She didn't say anything but I fallowed her, I wasn't going to let her get away. She went into the bathroom and when she looked in the mirror I could see that there were tears running down her face. I went to wrap my arms around her waist but she stepped away. Okay, that hurt. "Alice say something."

"What do you want me to say Bella?"

"Tell me what's bothering you?"

"Well, Nikki made a good point. I'm rich and famous and even you said that you weren't into girls before you met me. So what do you want me to think?" Tears were still there, and I could hear them in her voice.

"Alice look at me." She turned around slowly and looked at me. "I guess I should have excpected people to think like Nikki did, but you just have to trust me. I've never felt like this for anyone before. Do you really think if I liked you for your money and fame I would kiss you, and want to hold you hand? I mean sure I never thought I'd be with a women but that doesn't mean I don't like the women I'm with now." My voice was starting to crack, I was thinking, maybe I could never get her to believe me.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds. She just stared at me in the mirror, and I watched as her make up ran down her face with the scilent tears that she shed. "Bella, do you love me?"

I thought about this for a few seconds, then stated the most truthful thing I think I ever said, "Yes Alice. I love you. I'm not sure how..."

She turned around to face me, "Are you sure?" She was serching my eyes and she doens't have anything to find because I wan't lying.

"Yes, of course" As soon as the words ecsaped my mouth I knew there was no one else in this world that I wanted to be with more than Alice. She was now the center of my entire world and all I could think was if she didn't feel the same way.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her hips. "Bella, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. It's just when she said that you did look kind of guilty and I've been through it once before. She told me she loved me and I fell in what I thought was love. Then I found out about it when she was still seeing her ex boyfriend. Bella I don't want to go through that again. It hurt." She was sobbing into my neck. And I started to rub her back.

"Alice, I promise you, I'd never do that to you. I only looked like that because I was wondering if any of your family thought that I was just using you. And I didn't want to loook at you because I didn't know what you were going to say. I told you I love you and that's the truth. When we're together I forget that you're Alice Freaking Brandon. The Alice Brandon that I would listen to for hours just to relax. But of course you make me forget everything." I smiled.

"That's really sweet Bella. And I forget that I'm even famous when I'm with you. I feel normal. And it's a really nice change." She pulled away slightly and smiled at me.

I kissed her forehead, "So does this mean you believe me?"

"Yes, I never should have doubted you. I'm sorry," she said looking down at the floor.

"Hey. I don't blame you. But I'm not really good at this whole relationship thing, but I know that I'd never want to hurt you."

She looked up at me again, "Bella you're perfect."

She leaned up to kiss me and I met her half way. I saw sparks fly. Gosh, I loved kissing her. It was like magic. You could feel our connection, and if I didn't have to breathe I'd never want to break the kiss.

When we finally broke apart and I cought my breath again I said "You're insane if you think I'm perfect. I mean look at you! I'm a bore compared to you. And I'm sure there are thousands of people out there that don't think I'm good enough for you."

"Bella there's more to me than all the good stuff, I just never let you see it because I don't want to scare you away. And those people are just jealous I'm not with them. Just trust me on this one."

"Well I can try. But I still have my doubts."

"Okay I can live with that. But let's leave the bathroom before Nikki decides to come looking for us." She frowned at that thought.

I grabbed her hand and led her back to the waiting room we were sitting in. The first thing I saw when we walked in was Ange, the second thing I saw was Ben's family. It was now around 6am and I'm guessing they had just arrived. "Hey Bella!" Said a very cheery Mrs. Cheney.

I smiled. "Hello Mrs. Cheney." I turned my attention to Ange, "How is Ben?"

She smiled. "Oh Bella he's fine. But look!" She said shoving her hand in my face, "He proposed!" She shouted.

I let go of Alice's hand and hugged Angela. "Oh gosh Ange that's great! Congradulations!"

"Thanks Bella. But more importantly he's going to be fine for our wedding."

"That's really great Ange I'm happy for you." I said stepping out of our embrace and going back to holding Alice's hand.

After saying hello and introducing Alice to the whole Cheney family I went to say goodbye to Angela. "Hey, Ange I think Alice is going to take me home. Do you need a ride?"

"No I'll get one of Ben'a parents to take me home. But thanks Bella for everything," she said getting up to hug me. "I'm really glad I have such a good friend to keep me company."

"It's just my job as your best friend. Call me tomorrow?" I asked pulling away from the hug,

"Of course. Now go get some sleep. Love ya Babe.

"Will do, love ya too Babe." I gave everyone else a wave and let Alice lead me back to the car.

Once we were in and she started to pull out,"Well today was eventful," I said absentmindly.

"Yes very. But at least I found out one thing." She smiled at me.

"What did you find out?" I asked smiling a little.

"I found out there's a girl that loves me for who I am and not what I have." She took my hand in hers and blushed a little.

"Well this girl would have to be pretty stupid to not to love you for who you are. But this girl took a chance in telling you that she loves you because from what I hear you haven't known her for that long." I was playing with her hand as I was talking and she seemed to like it.

"I think the fact that this has all happened so fast is a good thing." She said and then we pulled up to my apartment building. "Well here we are."

I let go of her hand and stepped out of the car. She fallowed and walked me to the door. "Well I'd offer to have you in for a drink or something but I think you want to get home and get some sleep so I'll let you go. So much for breakfast." I smirked at her.

"Well I think I've been out a little too long to worry about going out somewhere else just to eat. Plus I miss my doggie," she said smiling about the thought of her dog, how cute.

"I agree. Well despite the trip to the hospital and the fact that I haven't slept in nearly tewnty four hours, I had an amazing time with you Alice," I smiled at her.

"Well I had an amazing time too. And I believe you owe me a date sometime this week," She smiled.

"Hmm what about Friday? I have work all week but I'm off Friday and Saturday." That meant I had six days to try to busy myself before I could see Alice again. Somehow I know she'll be on my mind every day and night.

"Sounds perfect," She smiled, everytime I see her smile the butterflies flutter a bit in mmy stomach.

"Wonderful," I smiled at her. I leaned over to give her a quick kiss before I left, it was more than amazing like always.

"I'll text you later Bella."

"Get some sleep first," I said smirking at her.

"Alright alright," she said smiling. "Bye Bella."

"Bye Alice." I kissed her once more before leaving. Once I was out of the car I watched as she pulled away smiling at me. I didn't move until she was out of sight. I sighed happily as I walked up to my apartment. I couldn't stop smiling and thinking about Alice. Once I got into my apartment I sat down my stuff and went to my bedroom to plug my phone in. After that I went to take a quick shower before I went to sleep. It was nearly noon and I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be up till at least 8 tonight. I sleep a lot espicially with all the drama and such. It all made me so tired. After I was done showerin and drying off I put on some pajamas and texted Ange telling her that congradulations again and that I'd probably be sleeping for a while but she could call me if she needed me. After that I fell into a nice dreamless sleep thinking about how wonderfully it went with Alice.

***Rasies glass full of blue Gatorade* here's too another chapter after like 8 months! :p. Anyways I kinda just did this to humor my girlfriend. She forced me into this I swear! :P But I actually think maybe I'll try to finish up the story soon, I just don't want to just end it because I don't feel like writing anymore because then the ending would be crappy. **


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: First of all I hope you know you, Mr. Disclaimer person, that you are a pain since you have to be here every chapter just to remind me that Alice and Bella really aren't together and it's all a fragment of my imagination that I have to say I like a lot ;D. But anyways I do not own anything. I just like to barrow a few things, and twist them to make them into some sort of fantasy that must have come from my buring desire for the all famous Alice Brandon ;D. Can you blame me?

**So as I said I'm not just going to end anything because then I won't feel like I actually finsished anything. So now we are decend on another quest to finish this chapter. May as well start!**

Work has been so uneventful, well besides the almost fall I had and telling Jessica about everything that happened over the very eventful weekend. The first night I had work I called my mother to update her on the Alice situation, I just left out a few parts such as our kisses and the current state of our relationship that girlfriend and girlfriend. Even though thinking about me having a girlfriend seems sort of strange, it's just with Alice it all seems so natural. We talked through out the week. I even called her on most days. She's been busy preparing for her tour date which is in less than a month.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the shower water went cold. Damn, I hate when I do that. Currently I'm getting ready for my date with Alice. She decided we should go to this amazing italian restruant she knows, I agreed.

I stepped out of the shower and began to towel dry myself. I had already picked out this cute dress I had, it wasn't too formal and it showed off all my curves. It was black and came a little above my knee. It was simple, just like me. I was never a big dress person and heels are so not my thing so I decided on flats since I think my Chuck Taylor's would have been a little too casual for this occuation

It took me about half an hour to put on a little make up and make sure my hair was set perfectly. I glanced at the time and realized Alice should be here any minute. I walked into my bedroom and grabbed the little handbag that matched my dress. I took my phone out of it and sent a text to Ange to see how she's holding up. Ben was home from the hospital but since he can't get around easily his mom has been staying with Angela to help take care of him.

She texted back quickly.

I've been alright. Ben is doing wonderfully, but I miss my girl Bells! You need to come see

With that I realized how much I've miss Angela. I was used to seeing her just about every day, now it's been a week.

That's great to hear. I miss you too Ange! But I'm actually going on a date tonight... With Alice :). I'll come see you soon though! I should be going, Alice will be here soon. I love you babe xoxo.

A reply came quickly, at the same time as I heard the buzzer meaning someone was at the door for me.

Okay have fun Bells but not too much fun ;). I want details later! I love you too babe xoxox.

I read before I walked to the door to go meet Alice out front. As soon as I stepped outside and saw her my mouth dropped open. She looked absolutely stunning. Her dress was simple yet so elegant, it showed off all of her curves and fit her perfectly. She was of course wearing heels and she blushed a little as she noticed my eyes raking over her.

"You look beautiful," as always I added in my head.

"Not nearly as good as you," she smiled checking me out. I blushed.

She took the hand that wasn't holding my purse and led me to her car. She of course opened my door for me which I thought was completely uneeded but I thanked her and sat down.

"The place isn't too far from here," She said sliding into the driver's seat.

"Alright." I was nervous, beyond nervous even. I don't really know why, I mean we're already together pretty much even though I just liked to think she was my girlfriend, we never really labeled it yet.

I looked over at her again, and this time instead of being in shock from her beauty I really took it in. She had such a pale complextion it was almost unatural, the way her hair was messy and going in all directions would never be attarctive on any other women, it was so Alice. And who could forget how short she really is. With such a pixie like figure, that normally I wouldn't be attracted to. If I'm being completely honest I was always more into tall guys with lots of muscles, like Jake. She on the other hand was so much smaller than me, and I had to admit it felt nice to feel like the man, so to speak, in the relationship, it meant I could treat her how she deserved to be treated and to make sure nothing like Jasper ever happened again. It still angered me to think about him, and it must have showed because Alice spoke, "Penny for your thoughts?"

I looked at her beautiful face and she smiled at me. "Hmm and what if I said these thoughts are worth more than that?" I said back being a little cocky.

"Name your price."

"A kiss," I said before I could stop it. I blushed, that was creepy wasn't it?

"Deal," she said smiling.

"Hmm well I was actually uhh checking you out for a while there. And then I thought about how before I met you I was atracted to tall, tan, and muscley guys. But that doesn't mean I don't mind being the bigger one in this situation, it meant I could make sure you're treated right, and protected." I blushed, maybe that sounded like quite a bit for a first date, but she asked for it.

"Bella that's really sweet of you, it doesn't really explain the angry glare on your face but it's enough for me." She giggled a little.

"It's just the way I am. Protective, even of Angela."

There was a look in her eye I couldn't place after I added that part about Ange. She couldn't still be upset about her could she? "Well I like it. But don't think that means I won't be looking out for you as well."

That thought made me smile. "And what would you do if I was being stalked by some guy that was twice your size?" I teased her.

"Well Emmett is four times my size so he will take care of him," she said chuckling.

"I see how you are, getting other people to do your work," I laughed.

"Well I wish I could do it myself but I don't left weights on a regular basis so I'm actually kinda flabby in the arm area," She said wiggling her arm and giggling. Oh I could tell you don't lift regularly, of course neither do I but I have a lot more meat on my bones. "We're here," she announced as we pulled into beautiful looking restruant.

She parked on the side of the building and as soon as we walked in everyone within eye sight caught sight of Alice and I heard some girls squeal in excitement. The host welcomed us and seated us right away, seems Alice made reservations. The host led us to a table that was a little more privite than any other table. I of course pulled out Alice's seat for her, she smiled her thanks.

"Your waiter will be right with you," she said sweetly once I was seated. She set down a menu in front of either of us.

"Thank you," Alice said smiling.

Before I could say anything further three girls came over to our table, here we go I thought. They all looked about fourteen and had out a little slip of paper and one had a perment marker. The one holding the marker spoke, "I'm really really sorry to bother Miss. Brandon but my friends and I are ready to leave and we all love you so so much we listen to you all the time, would you mind signing a few things for us?" She smiled and talked in a small voice.

"Sure thing, who should I make this to?" Alice asked, taking the marker and the first girl's piece of paper.

"Michelle," she said shyly.

Alice wrote quickly on the piece of paper, Michelle thanked her and the second one moved up closer to the table. "And who are you?" Alice asked with a smile on her face. Jeeze she was nice, I'd have been a little annoyed and snappy if girls were always asking for my signature.

" Bonnie, but can you sign one for my brother for me, he loves you too. He tells me all the time how pretty he thinks you are." Bonnie smiled and set down two pieces of paper.

"Sure, what's your brother's name?"

"Cole."

Alice worte quickly on both pieces of paper and smiled as she handed them to Bonnie. "Tell your brother I said thanks for thinking I'm pretty."

"I will, thank you Miss. Brandon." Bonnie smiled and moved away so the last girl could come to Alice.

"And what's your name?" Alice asked smiling again.

When the girl didn't anwer Michelle spoke up. "She's deaf, her name is," She stopped talking when she saw Alice moving her hands towards the third girl. At first I didn't realize what she was doing, then when the other girl replied with hand motions I realized they were using sign language. That's impressive on Alice's part. After a few hand motions that I didn't understand at all Alice worte something down and handed to the girl. She smiled warmly and with one last motion the girl moved over.

"Thank you girls for listening to my music you guys are the reason I sing."

"Well thank you for the autograph," Michelle said.

"Yes thank you Miss. Brandon," said Bonnie.

The last girl gave another hand motion and with a smile and a wave the walked away. "Sorry about that." Alice said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I was once a fan I know I'd probably do the same thing if I saw you. Although I would wonder why you're here with a girl," I said chuckling.

"Well I hope there are no more. I want this date to be about us." She smiled.

I blushed and the waiter walked up. "Hello my name is Steven and I'll be your server tonight can I start you off with a drink?" He was tall and pretty good looking. Although he reminded way too much of Jake for my liking, but this guy wasn't quite as tall or toned, and he didn't seem nearly as violent.

At this point I realized neither of us even glanced at the menu. "Coke please," I said.

"Sprite" I head Alice chime in. When I looked up at her I realized I wasn't the only one looking at her. I growled under my breath. I don't mean to be jealous but gosh people had a thing for her.

He wrote on his little pad and said "I'll have that right out for you."

I couldn't help but notice Alice never even looked at him, her eyes haven't left me since those girls left. As he walked away I glared a little after him. "Bella you know if you glare too much your face could stay like that," Alice giggled.

"Sorry, I can't help it. Everyone, Alice, everyone looks at you like that. And it makes me slightly jealous and more than slightly pissed off," I said looking down at the table and playing with my hands.

"Did I pay him any attention besides telling him what I wanted to drink?" She reached over the table and put her hand over both of mine.

I was about to answer when he came into view. Alice pulled her hand away and I opened my menu and found something to order quickly. "Here you go ladies," he said setting down our drinks and two straws. "Now what can I get for you?" he asked, mostly to Alice.

She glanced up at him quickly and then back at the menu, "I'll just have ravioli with alfredo sause please," she said politely.

"Okay. And for you?" he asked finally taking his eyes off of Alice.

"I'll just have spagitti," I said lowly, trying to hold in my irritation.

"I'll put that right in for you and it'll be out shortly. Anything else I can get you?" He asked looking once again at Alice and stressing the word anything.

"No thanks," she said never taking her eyes off me.

I glared at him, but he didn't pay any attention to me. With one last glance down... Alice's dress! Oh it's on now asshole. I thought as I was about to stand up, Alice must have noticed my intentions because she put her hand on mine before I could move and he walked away. I growled a little.

"Bella calm down. Now answer my question, do I pay him any attention?"

I sighed, "No. But he sure as hell pays you a lot of attention."

"Bella..."

"Sorry, I just can't help it. He looked right at your boobs!" I said looking down at the table.

"I know. I could feel his eyes moving all over me but Bella it doesn't matter. I don't even play for his team."

"You're right. Sorry I'll cool it I promise."

She smiled. "Okay good. You can't blame him though I am pretty damn hot," she said giggling and smirking.

"Well this is true, but apparently I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"Oh come on don't be like that," Alice said pouting a little.

"Sorry, right I just said I'd cool it."

After that everything went amazingly. That Steven guy laid off after he realized Alice wasn't even going to look at him, the conversation was about everything and nothing at the same time. I never thought I'd find someone that I could be this comfortable around. Everything felt so amazing it all made my head spin. By the end of the night we were giggling like little school girls and I was thinking nothing could be more perfect. Alice insited on paying the bill, trust me I tried to argue but there is never any argue with Alice she always gets her way.

Once we were in the car and pulling out I said, "I always thought first dates were to find out more about the person you're on the date with, but I guess that doesn't apply here because I didn't learn anything new about you."

"Given the events of this past week and a half I don't think there is anything you have yet to learn about me, at least nothing that important," Alice said smiling and taking my hand. I felt the familiar little tingles I always felt whenever we touched.

"You know all this was pretty crazy. I go to this concert not even expecting to meet you and I just went on a date with you. And I've learned more about you in this week than I have my best friend Ange in a year."

"And I never thought that concert would change my life the way it has in a week. But I have to tell you I'm liking it, as crazy as it is."

"I for sure can't complain either. It's been the time of my life," I said smiling. Just the mere thought of all this made my heart tighten, in a good way though.

"I know exactly how you feel. Never in my life have I felt this way about anyone and certainly not this fast." She squeezed my hand.

We have arrived at my apartment by this time, she of course got out and came around to open my door. I rolled my eyes as I stepped out of the car, "You know Alice I can open the door myself I'm not that needy."

"Oh be quiet you. I'm sorry I like to be olded fashioned," she said playfully.

"It's the 21 century, guys are jerks and girls deal with it, come on Alice where have you been!" I said giggling.

She giggled, "Well I'm sorry I don't what my girl to leave me because I'm being such a jerk. Something tells me this girl wouldn't put up with something like that."

"Well you're right actually, I totally would not. Of course I don't think you could be a jerk if you tried," I laughed. The thought of Alice being purposfully a jerk to anyone is just funny, she's too good natured for anything like that.

"Oh really?" I said giving me a mock serious look.

"Yes really."

"Well... You're probably right, but if you tick me off you better watch out because lord knows I would be sorry for being a jerk then," she giggled a little but I cought the seriousness behind her words.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about that I could never do anything that would piss you off," I smiled sweetly.

"Well good because I wouldn't want to scare away something as beautiful as you Bella." She smiled reaching up to place her palms on my cheeks.

I blushed deeply, "Me, scared away by you? Never. Not when I know I get call someone as amazingly perfect as Alice Freaking Brandon my girlfriend," I paused, that's right we never really established what we were. Crap. "I mean uh if that's what you want to be," I said looking down.

"She pulled my face up so I was forced to look at her, "Of course that's what I want to be, Bella. I never would have gone on this date if I didn't want to be your girlfriend." She smiled at me and I saw sparks fly for, what seemed to be the millionth time, because of Alice.

"You don't know how happy that makes me," I said right before I closed the gap between our lips. Gosh kissing her was so much more than amazing. I could spend all day kissing her and never get tired of it.

Once we pulled away for air and Alice cought her breath she said, "It makes you just as happy as it makes me. Goodnight Bella. Tonight was truly a fairytale." She kissed me once more and pulled away to walk back to her carr.

"Goodnight Alice. You've given me the best night of my life, I'll call you tomorrow."

And with that I watched as she pulled away. She said it perfectly, tonight was like a fairytale. With a smile on my face and Alice on my mind I made my way upstairs to my apartment and slowly got ready for bed. I went to bed that night dreaming of another date with Alice, at the end of the night she said those three words that scared me to death, "I love you."

I woke up after she said that to find it's like 3 am. Alright I know we've already been over this but it still scares me. I've heard stories from many heartbroken girls about how people pretend to love you or they change there mind, and it make me want to be extra careful. I don't really want to think about it but I know it'd kill me if Alice were to change her mind. Maybe I should be more careful.

**Well that's chapter 18. And I actually have a plan. . . . For those of you who are still reading. I'm gonna hate myself for what I'm going to do but I live it everyday so you'll get a little taste of what I live through. Stuff like that is never a good sign right. . . . . :P.**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters nor do try to make it seem like I do. I just own the crappy plot and added characters.

**Well here starts the part of my plan that you people might hate me for. Please don't kill me! I promise I'll fix it. . . . Too bad it doesn't work that way in real life. . . . Anyway here you go.**

Never in my life had I thought parting with someone would be so hard. Yet here I stand in the airport nearly bawling because Alice is about to leave me for four months at the least. She's asked me many times to go with her but I can't seem to get the time off work and I don't want to quit even though she says she'd let me move in with her and everything would be perfect. Only problem is she doesn't know exactly why I'm so hesitant to move to the next level with our relationship. She just knows I think it's crazy to be moving this fast, even though it feels like we've been together forever. Over the past two weeks we spent so much time together it was amazing. Although my thoughts from after that dream I had two weeks ago still haunt me.

Alice's arms making they're way around my neck pulls me from my thoughts and now all I can think is Alice and her not being here with me. She pulls me close and whispers, "I'll miss you so much Bella. I promise to call you every night and text you every day. And we can video chat even. And you'll never leave my mind I can promise you that." She pulled away a little and smiled at me.

"Allie I'll miss you too. And I'll never miss a call or text from you. Just don't go looking around just because I'm not there to fend off all the drooling guys and even girls," I laughed.

"Never ever ever Bellsie," she said seriously even though I was half joking. "I love you Bella, so much already. I don't know how I'll live these few months without you."

"Okay I trust you. And I love you Alice more than I ever thought possible for only knowing someone about a month. I'll miss you more than anything." I cried a little harder.

"Hurry up Alice the plane's almost ready to board," said Esme smiling at us.

Alice held me closer for a few more seconds before pulling away enough for our lips to connect. This kiss was so filled with every feeling I was feeling for this girl for the past three weeks. She kissed me back with the same amount of passion.

I ran my finger tips down the side of her face as we pulled away. "Goodbye Alice. I'll be counting the days till I can see you again."

"Goodbye Bella. I miss you already." We did that strange thing we did after the first night at that club where we touched until the last second when out fingers finally separated.

"Bye Esme I'll miss you too," I said tears were still running down my face and I saw Alice silently crying as well.

"Goodbye Bella. I'm sure I'll never stop hearing about you." She laughed.

I watched as Alice and her mom walked away carrying small bags with them. I waved and blew kisses. Gosh I was going to miss her. But I still have that whole "maybe she's just saying this" idea in my head. I feel awful but I don't like the feeling of trusting someone so much with my heart, who can break me with just a few words. After they were finally out of my view I left. I really could use a good talk with Ange. I pulled out my phone and pressed the number two which was Ange's speed dial. She picked up quickly, "Hey Bella. How was the whole goodbye? Mushy and gross?"

We both giggled at that. "Unless you were either Alice or I those words would probably describe it. I actually still have tears running down my face, how's that for mushy?"

Ange giggled, "That's pretty damn mushy, but that's not why you called." Ah Angela, you always know what's going on with me don't you? I guess that's the whole point of the best friend/sisterly bond we have though.

"No it's really not. Can uh. . . Can I come over? I could really use a talk." I said shyly.

"Sure Bells. I'll be waiting."

"I'll see you in a bit. Ange."

"See ya Bella."

I hit end and called a cab. I as I walked towards the exit I saw many people looking like Alice and I. Damn, I miss her already. I felt their pain, although they probably haven't been with that person for only about a month. Even though I never really believed in love at first sight or anything I believed that Alice and I had something special and what I felt for her was stronger than anything I ever felt, and I prayed she felt the same, but there was still that little sliver of doubt I felt for all of this. Well maybe that will disapprove after my talk with Ange.

When I walk outside into the hot California air I found my cab and told him Angela's address. The cab ride wasn't that long but cost me twenty bucks. I thanked the cab driver and walked into the lobby of Ange's apartment building. I paged her and she opened the door for me I walked up to her apartment and she let me in with a hug. "Bella I feel like it's been a while." She sighed.

"Ange, I saw you last week." I giggled.

"Well it's been too long." She laughed. "Want something to drink?" she asked being her polite self.

"Sure, coke's fine," I said going to sit on the couch next to Ben. "Hey Ben. How are you feeling?"

"I've been feeling alright. How about yourself?" he said smiling.

"I've been better," I sighed looking away.

"Lady troubles?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes actually. That's what I came here for, I need to talk to Ange," I said smiling at him.

By this time Ange came over with two classes of coke in her hands, she handed me mine and sat down next to me. "Well in that case I'll go take a nap and let you girls talk," he said standing up and walking over to give Ange a kiss on the head.

"Alright see you later honey," Ange said.

"Later Bella." With that he went back to the bedroom and left Ange and I.

"So, would you like to tell me why you wanted to come over? Besides to see your amazing best friend," she giggled.

"I. . . I don't really know how to say it," I said looking away at the floor. Why was this so hard? I'm sure Angela could give great advice and she wouldn't judge me even if it did sound insane.  
"Just spit it out Bella I can tell this has been bugging you for a while."

"About three weeks ago I had this dream, it was amazing. Alice and I were having a great time and she said 'I love you' to me. But for some reason when I woke up all I could think of was all the people in high school that used to complain about a guy telling them they loved them a dumping them a few months later, and it made me think that maybe Alice was going to do that to me. Maybe she's just going to realize one day that she doesn't really mean any of this. Or what if she's even lying about being a lesbian? Like what if. . ."

Angela cut in before I could finish, "Bella there's no reason someone would lie about they're sexual orientation just to hurt someone. So don't even think that. And we aren't in high school anymore. I'm sure she knows what she's talking about if she were to tell you that she loves you. Love isn't about worrying about who's going to break your heart it's trusting them enough not to, and do you trust her?" Ange gave me a look. I knew this look well it was her know it all look. But what if by some odd chance she's wrong this time? This is killing me.

"I do trust her. But I'm still not sure if I trust her enough not to break my heart. I mean compare the two of us for a second. She's insanely beautiful and I'm sure has many girls lining up to date her. I'm just plain ole' me and I've had a total of one relationship in my life. She's rich and famous. I work at Applebees and live in a cheap apartment. So what would you think from all that? That maybe there's a chance she just likes me because I make her feel normal because I'm as middle classed as anyone can be?" I was in tears by the end of my little speech, and I hated crying and being all emotional but it's not the first time Ange saw me cry.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she said wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me a hug. "What am I going to do with you? You worry too much. Remember me saying if it's meant to be it will be? Well it's the truth if it's meant to be it will and nothing will stop it. I'm sure she's not just reading her emotions wrong. I mean there's a difference between loving someone romantically and just enjoying spending time with them. I'm sure she knows that difference, besides if she just enjoyed spending time with you I'm sure she wouldn't feel as strongly as you can tell she does." She still had her arms around me and I cried a little into her shoulder. "Maybe you just need to talk to her. Send her a text tell her to call you when she has a few minutes. Tell her all that you just told me you'll feel better once you hear from her. But I don't think you should tell her about the trust thing. It's not exactly being dishonest but it might start something huge and I can tell you don't need that right now."

"Are you sure that's going to help? It won't make it worse right?" I asked in a rough voice from all the tears I shed today.  
"I know for sure it's not going to make anything worse," she said patting my back and pulling away. Angela got up for a second and then came back with a box of tissues.

"Thanks," I said grabbing one and wiping my nose. "For everything," I said standing to hug her. "I swear I'd die without you, Ange."

"That's what I'm here for, to keep you alive," Ange smiled. "And damn, do I look good doing it," she added trying to lighten the mood.

I giggled, "Oh totally Ange," I tried to think of some witty comment to say back. "I've never see anyone hotter than you."

"Mmmmhhmm girl you know it." She winked and I laughed.

"Hey!" we heard a muffled voice call, "Are you hitting on my fiance?"

"Only a little, Honey, but that's normal." Ange called back.

"But she's into chicks now should I be worried?" Ben chuckled.

Ange and I laughed, "Very funny Ben, but I'll have you know that if I wanted Ange I could've had her by now, she's not my type. Too naggy and whiney. I don't know how you live, dude, I really don't," I was dying laughing by now, Ange stuck her tongue out at me and I only laughed harder.

Ben came out and was laughing nearly as hard as me but as soon as her saw the look on Ange's face he shut up almost instantly. "Dang it, that means I'm stuck with her." That comment earned Ben a little hit in the chest.

Ange was pouting, which I have to say was no where near as cute as Alice's pout, "You guys are jerks." She turned away from us with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Awe, come on, who proposed to who here?" Ben said hugging her from behind.

"Well who shouldn't accepted?" Ange said smiling.

"Ohhh, well your first fight as an engaged couple, how does it feel?" I asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh shush Bells, he knows he'd be lost without me, that's why he's been around so long. He's not smart enough to realize he could do better." She laughed but I knew she was only half joking. Even after all of the years they've been together Angela has some insecurities, she feels that Ben's an amazing guy and she's nothing compared to him. We've spent many nights up on the phone, me trying to convince her she's wrong and her telling me reasons she's right. I guess everyone's got some issues with relationships after all.

"Ange, we've been over this and over this never ever ever, would I find anyone better than you, lord knows I tried."

I laughed at that one, even Ange joined in. "I'm gonna get out of your hair, I really need to go clean up my face and take a long shower. It's gonna be a long four months. . ." I trailed off and Ange stepped away from Ben to come give me a hug.

"I'll be here with you through it all, babe, I love you."

I hugged her back, "Thanks babe, I love you too. I'll call you later, after the conversation with Alice alright? I'll text you first though so you can take a few minutes from your busy life to help out your amazingly amazing best friend." I smiled as we pulled away.

"Alright Bells talk to you then. See ya."

See ya. Bye Ben, it was nice seeing you."

"You too Bells," he smiled at me.

As I left I thought about everything Ange said. I decided to walk home since it really wasn't that far and it'd give me more time to enjoy the outside and think. First of all I guess I have to text Alice, even though her phone will be off, and tell her to call me. I didn't really want to say anything like I need to talk to you because that might scare her and that wasn't needed. So I pulled out my phone and thought about what to say. I really hated this. She's going to think I don't trust her, or that I'm just saying this as a way to say I don't really love her. I mean you can never really gauge a woman's reaction on something because let's face it they're unpredictable. Especially Alice. She surprises me all the time. I just decided to send the text anyways.

_Hey Allie, I hope your flight went all right. Call me when you can please. -Bellsie :) 3_

Then it occurred to me that it might be earlier there than here and added "even if it's late here" at the end and sent it. Now all I have to do is wait. Once I made it to my apartment I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of red wine. I'm glad I don't drink anything stronger otherwise I'm so stressed out I'd drink till I was completely trashed and Alice wouldn't be amused when she called. . . And that's the nice way to say how she'd feel. So I drank my red wine and made some dinner as I distracted myself from picking up my phone and telling Allie she didn't need to bother calling me everything was fine. So as I ate I decided to text Angela instead.

_Ange this is impossible. How am I supposed to tell her that I basically don't trust her and have her be okay with it?_

I turned on the TV hoping I could find a distraction there. As I surfed the channels the best thing I found was Spongebob so I put it on. I haven't watched Spongebob in years and in the first few minutes I was already laughing like crazy. This makes me wonder about myself, maybe it was just one of those embrace the inner kid moments. Either way Spongebob is hilarious. I heard my phone beep signaling that I got a text.

_Bells it's not impossible. If she really does mean what she says, and I'm positive she does, she'll understand and help you through this. And she will be okay with it if she's worth it, which I'm pretty sure she is, she's pretty, rich, and famous what more do you need from a partner? ;D. _

Well that helped a bunch thanks. Sometimes even Ange doesn't get it. I replied feeling slightly annoyed.

_Not helping Ange. And that's what I said pretty, rich, and famous. Plain, waitress, and poor. It doesn't match up. She deserves better. And it would make a bunch of sense for her not to love me like she says. I've never been heart broken. . . . I mean maybe a little with Jake, but I don't want to find out how it feels because I can imagine losing Alice and it's not a good feeling. And I'm sure if I found out she didn't actually feel the way she says it'd hurt a million times worse than I think. Can you at least see where I'm coming from? I'm not completely insane am I?_

Well now that that's said Spongebob doesn't even help distract me anymore. I stared at the screen as I waited for a reply and tried not to think about anything. I jumped a little when my phone finally beeped.

_Isabella Marie Swan, don't you ever think you are not good enough for anyone! You're wonderful and anyone would be lucky enough to have you. And I do see where you are coming from but no matter how much it hurts what ever happens is supposed to happen and it all happens for a reason. Right now you need to relax though. Take a nap or something. You shouldn't be all worked up because nothing is threatening your relationship with her yet so stop worrying so much it'll give you gray hair. :p_

I would take her advice to relax but I don't really want to go to sleep. And she's right about the gray hair that's just unattractive on a woman before she's at least 30. And lord knows I have to look my best to feel even a little at home standing next to Alice. Of course I'm sure even my best isn't good enough for her in most people's eyes. I replied quickly and was short with my text trying to hint that I'm done talking about it and I'll try to calm down a little.

_Thanks again Ange you really help. But I'm going to lay down and try to take my mind off of everything for a while. I'll talk to you later and let you know how our call goes whenever that happens. I love you Babe. :)._

Her reply came quickly but I didn't even bother reading it. I laid down and put my phone near my head and for a while I just laid there motionless without any thoughts going through my head except how messed up Spongebob actually is that the little kids don't understand. Slowly I drifted asleep only to wake up a few hours later to the sound of my phone ringing, instantly I remembered everything, telling Alice to call me, and what I was supposed to talk to her about. Here we go, I thought as I answered the call.

**Dun dun dun. There you have it folks. Cliff hanger. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but for now you can just imagine what's going to happen. :P. And for those of you who don't know (even though it's sinful not to know Spongebob! :P) It's just a little kid show about an underwater sponge. If you've never seen it and get the chance to watch it it's pretty entertaining. **


End file.
